


Life Happens

by UnlikelyPegasus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Multi, No I'm not in denial, Past Relationships, Pietro Didn't Die and I will fight you if you say differently., Should be fun..., Slow Burn, Violence, before cw, cw will happen, post AOU, trying to give everyone a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyPegasus/pseuds/UnlikelyPegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone experiences life. However, the Avengers experience it differently as in I rewrite the whole MCU after Age of Ultron. </p><p>Goes through the life of the Avengers from everyone's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony

Tony had been stuck in meetings all morning. Why in Gods name did he have to go to all of these meetings? Last time he checked Pepper Potts was the damn CEO but apparently he had to be here for this shit.

"Tony will you cheer up a bit? You're making my mood darken." Pepper whispered to him in a quiet but harsh tone as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you had any moods other than working." Tony muttered before plastering on his signature smile and turning to face her. Bad move.

"Tony get your head out of your ass. We need you in these meetings. We are riding on a PR high right now from the battle of New York. People love you and we can use that. Stop moping around and do some God damn work."

"You're the CEO surely I'm not needed. Plus there was the whole you know Ultron and killer robot army, destroyed city. Pretty damn sure stocks took a hit after that plus Pietro is in a coma..." He was rambling and he knew it but he couldn't help it. He majorly fucked up and he was paying for it.

"Anthony...." Pepper said in a sincere tone resting her hand on his forearm.

"Seriously?"

"Fine. Take the afternoon off. Go to the tower and work on you're attitude. We have a meeting tomorrow at 9am you better show up or I will personally end you." Pepper said bitterly as she stormed off towards the elevator. What has gotten into her recently? Her mood swings are insane.

****

Tony exited the elevator on the common floor.

"I am going to be doing the hundred layers of cum challenge." a female voice said

What the hell?!

Tony walked towards the kitchen area and saw Steve sat at the island on his laptop watching what looked like a YouTube video but sounded more like a porn video. Steve's face looked generally horrified.

"WELCOME TO ANOTHER VIDEO ON THE GOD DAMN INTERNET!" Tony shouted trying to do his best Calvin impression. Steve jumped out of his skin and slammed the top of the laptop down.

"Having fun are we Rogers?" Tony asked with a shit eating grin.

"Tony? W-When did you get here?" Steve asked while placing his hand on his chest above his heart.

"About a minute ago. Just as she was about to start the hundred layers of cum challenge."

"You heard that?" Steve asked sheepishly

"Yup. Now let me tell you I can easily do that "challenge" just get me an attractive male and..."

"TMI Tony Jesus I've only just woken up." Clint says as he stumbles towards the coffee pot. "It's times like this that I wish I never put my hearing aids in." he muttered to himself.

"You've only just got up? It's 2 PM birdie what have you been doing?" Tony asked.

"It was a double XP weekend and I can't pass on that man I'm nearly Colonel 100." Clint said as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"You got a shit bucket?"

"Language, Tony." Steve said as he picked up his laptop and left the room.

"What's up with him?" Clint asked as he nodded towards the door way that Steve had just walked through.

"A hundred layers of cum apparently." Tony said casually as he reached around Clint to get to coffee pot.

"Not yours then I assume." Tony chuckled at that comment.

"Unfortunately no. That's just wishful thinking. Wait what's he doing here? I thought he was staying at the new compound?" Tony replied.

"Wow you actually forgot didn't you?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"Forgot what?"

"We're having a party tonight man!"

"Oh shit, really?"

"Jesus man it was your idea. Now I've lost a bet... Great."

"Bet? What bet?"

"Nat bet that you would forget about the party you planned."

"Sorry not sorry, I guess. You doing anything today, well what's left of it?" Tony asked.

"Gonna chill with Pietro for a bit with Wanda." Clint said with a sadness in his eyes. Pietro and Wanda have a soft spot in his heart. He treated Wanda like a daughter. She helped him with his recent breakup from Laura and would be there for him and his kids. And Pietro. Well he needed to thank the bastard for saving his life after all.

"How is Wanda?" Tony asked carefully.

"She's... She's doing ok. Getting better. Still spends nearly all her time at Pietro's side and when she's not with him she's with Vision." Clint informed him.

"Them two need to kiss already." Tony muttered.

"That they do. Now I'm a love ya and leave ya I gotta get ready." Clint said as he pushed him self off the counter and walked towards the door hugging his coffee like a new born.

"There you go breaking my heart again Barton" Tony said after him. Clint waved him off before disappearing.

Tony pulled out his phone and checked his messages.

[2:04]Bruce   
Might be a bit late T-Bone the flight connection is having a bit of a delay

[2:10] Bird 2   
Is cap already at the tower?

Tony replied to Bruce first saying how there wasn't anything to worry about before opening Sam's message.

Tony: yeah why?

Sam: He seamed a little eager to leave this morning ;)

Tony: quit it bird brain

Tony locked his phone before heading to his floor.

****

Tony picked out several different outfits before settling on a navy blue button down shirt with a pair of black slacks and leather shoes. For some reason he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that had somehow consumed him since he started picking out his outfit.

"What is wrong with me? I'm Tony fucking Stark. What do I have to be worried about?" He asked himself as he looked in the mirror.

"Sir, the guests have started to arrive." F.R.I.D.A.Y informed him. Tony huffed out a breath shook his head and left the room.

   ****

The party was in full swing. Everyone was happy and laughing sharing stories and drinking. Everyone was there apart from Bruce and Pietro. Despite this Clint and Wanda were taking the distraction in their stride and using it to have a fun for the first time since Sokovia. Natasha stood behind the bar helping to serve drinks to the guests with Clint sat on stool on her right holding a drink. Steve and Sam were playing a pool game Rhodey and Thor were sitting with a group of people Tony recognised from working at the new facility. Wanda and Vision were sat with Pepper and Happy and appeared deep in conversation. Everyone looked happy. Everyone except Tony.

"Son you don't look too happy." Tony turned around and saw an old man in plain white shirt and black slacks. He looked familiar somehow.

"Just got a lot on my mind." Tony replied with a shrug.

"Well sir you are too young to be thinking like that." The man patted him on the shoulder before walking away. Tony stood there for a moment think about what happened when Pepper approached him.

"Tony! Are you feeling any better?" She greeted.

"I think so."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." She said with a smile.

"Can I get you a drink?" He offered.

"Not tonight I'm afraid. I'm giving Happy a break from driving so no drinks for me and we're leaving in a bit too."

"Oh ok then. How is Happy?"

"He's good we're good." As if on cue Happy looked up and saw the two of them and gave them a wave. Tony waved back with a smile on his face.

"I should probably get going." Pepper said breaking the silence.

"G'night Pepp." Tony said pulling her into a hug. Pepper hugged him back.

"Remember, 9am and be happy damn it." She said as she pulled away.

"I'll try."

****

"My friends! What a joyous occasion!" Thor bellowed when the guests started to leave.

"It was wasn't it?" Vision replied.

"Better than training" Sam said winking at Steve.

"You know what Wilson? I think you deserve to do five laps around the facility when we get back." Steve said in his Captain America tone. The room erupted with laughter as Sam glared at Steve.

"You know my friends, the last time we had this much fun Ultron appeared." Thor said in a cheerful tone. And there was the fun of the moment gone. Everyone was silent. Thor noticing his error decided to take his leave and go to his room. Tony looked over to Wanda and saw her eyes start to well up with tears. Clint saw too and wrapped her up in his arms and began to whisper something in her ear.

"Dr Banner is elevator and will be arriving shortly" F.R.I.D.A.Y informed the group. All eyes turned towards the elevator. Natasha's face lightened up. She hadn't seen Bruce in two months when he last went to the compound. The elevator doors opened and Natasha entered hugged Bruce and sent the elevator to one of their floors.

"Well then... I suppose I should head out." Rhodey said after watching the elevator for a couple of seconds.

"Me too." Chimed in Sam and Wanda at the same time. Steve nodded at the statement and the four of them stood up to leave. Clint walked over to windows  and  looked out. Tony followed him but held back a little.

"You know, if you ask Steve he'll probably go on a date with you." Clint said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What makes you think I would want that?" Tony asked

"Whenever you two are in the room there is so much sexual tension... It's intoxicating." Clint said turning to look at Tony. Tony chuckled  at that.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't see him like that. Besides I'm not good with relationships. Looked at what happened with Pepper."

"Yet."

"Shut up."

"It's true. It's only a matter of time."

"Suuure"

"I was the same with Nat you know. All those years ago. It didn't go far naturally but, we had fun. Then I found Laura had kids, she found Bruce. Honestly us not working out was great in the end."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve happiness Tony. So does Steve. Sure you two joke about it now but later on..."

"Well if anything happens you'll be the first to know. Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

"Honestly? I dunno. The breakup with Laura was kinda expected but Pietro? He's so damn young. He sacrificed himself for me and that kid. Before I could of killed him but now... Damn I wish he would just wake up...." Clint sighed. "I miss the kid. As much as I hate to admit it."

"Any news on when he's gonna wake up?"

"At any moment apparently. They've been saying that for four months now."

"Take it easy yeah?"

"I always do."

"He will wake up you know."

"Hmmm I know." Tony patted his arm.

"Goodnight Clint." Tony turned away from Clint walked towards the elevator.

"Night Tones." Clint said after him. "And thank you. For this. It was nice. Even if it was on a Monday."

"We all needed a pick me up." The elevator opened and Tony stepped in side.

He's going to find a way to make Clint and Wanda happy. It's just going to take some time and little manipulation. 


	2. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie this is mostly filler.

As soon as the elevator doors opened he was greeted by a handful of Natasha. She clung to his chest for a second before turning around and pushing the button to Bruce's floor. Once the doors closed she hugged him again and sighed.

"I've missed you big guy." She said quietly. Bruce hugged her back. This is what their "relationship" was like. They relied on each other to remember that they weren't just monster and killers. That they were human.

"I missed you two." He replied. It all started just before Ultron. They found a way to calm the Hulk. They became close. Would they say they were in a relationship? No. Would they say they were extremely close friends? Definitely. There was a time when they may have considered themselves a couple, but things changed between after Ultron.

The elevator doors open and they stepped out into Bruce's main living area. Books and papers covered every table and work surface. To someone who didn't know any different the papers just looked like an unorganised mess but to the Avengers it was perfectly organised.

Natasha walked to the kitchen leaving Bruce in his living room.  
"Do you want a drink of anything?" She asked from the doorway.

"I'll have a herbal tea if don't mind."  
He said in response. A couple of minutes later she returned with a herbal tea and a glass of wine.

"Have you heard of Supernatural?" She asked setting the drinks down on a small space on the coffee table.

"I haven't. Is it a show?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. I was talking to Wanda the other day when she mentioned it. Apparently it's rather popular on Tumblr."

"Telling Wanda about Tumblr was both amazing and terrible." Bruce chuckled.

"So far it hasn't been that bad although she appears to have gotten into Panic! at the disco so be warned." Natasha replied with a smile.

"Anyway Supernatural. Did you want to watch it?" Bruce asked

"If you want to then sure."

"Sounds like a plan."

Natasha turned on the TV and put the Season 1 disc into the DVD player.

Natasha curled up on the sofa with her head resting on the arm of the chair watching the screen. Bruce was trying to pay attention to the screen but he couldn't help but think of all the work he had to do. He was stressing. He needed to calm down. He needed a break.

"I can hear you thinking." Natasha muttered.

"Sorry, sorry. Works getting to me that's all."

"You need a break." She replied matter of factly. "You should come to compound with us for a bit."

"Mmm I'll think about it." They fall into comfortable silence before Bruce started to drift asleep.

****

Bruce woke up with a blanket draped over him. Natasha's doing no doubt. He stood up and stretched. His joints popped and his neck felt stiff. A warm shower should help with that he thinks. He goes to the bathroom shaves and takes a quick shower. When he entered the elevator he was greeted by Wanda with a book floating in front of her.

"Oh! Good morning Dr Banner!" She greeted him with a smile.

"Please call me Bruce." He chuckled.

"Sorry. Are you going to get breakfast? Only Clint's making breakfast before we go to the hospital." She asked him.

"I think I will yes." He said with a nod. The two of them walked to the kitchen where they were greeted by Sam and Steve who were sat at the island whilst Clint was cooking at the stove.

"Good morning you two." Steve said with a smile. Sam nodded at them while Clint waved.

"Good morning." Bruce and Wanda said at the same time.

"Haha twinning!" Sam laughed and winked at Wanda.

"So Bruce how were your conventions?" Steve asked.

"Good for some parts but it was just  mainly boring science and stupidity that they often cause that made the experience less than stellar." He replied not going into too much detail since he knew Steve wouldn't understand the majority of it.

"Did I just hear "boring" and "science" in the same sentence?" Tony   
interrupted from the doorway. "You are letting us down there Bruce." He said pulling him into a hug. Bruce hugged back laughing.

"Come on Tones you know what they are like." He replied.

"Get a room." Clint said as he turned around and put pancakes on the plates in front of Sam and Steve.

"Oh I have one and it's one you're welcome to come to." He said winking at Clint.

"And come in." Sam said with a mouthful of pancakes which earned him a playful punch in the arm from Clint.

Bruce sat down and waited for his pancakes. Whilst he waited he couldn't help but think about how much he'd missed the time bomb of people he called friends. The playful banter in the morning around breakfast, the calmness of movie night. It made him feel at home and calm.

"Wanda when do you want to leave for the hospital?" Clint asked her as he handed out the next batch of pancakes.

"Whenever you're ready." She replied.

"Has there been any changes?" Sam asked.

"No. Just going day by day." Clint sighed. Everyone knew that Pietro was a touching subject with Clint and Wanda so they never forced them to talk about him.

"So Bruce, Natasha suggested that you should come and stay with us at the compound for a bit." Steve said.

"Uh yeah, we were talking about it last night. I was thinking of taking a bit of a break from work. Thought the compound would be the better option if that's ok with you?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"Of course it's ok! Hell, even I'm going over there soon." Tony interrupted again. "You are an Avenger after all." He added. Steve just shrugged and nodded in reply.

"So when are you heading back?" Bruce inquired.

"Tomorrow morning sometime."

"Hmm I might have to head out a bit later, I've still got some stuff to clear up first."

"It's ok there's no rush. Sam you ready?" Steve asked.

"Do you have to run now? It's only nine thirty." Sam grumbled.

"Haha yes now come on" Steve stood and clapped Sam on the shoulder. "See you all later." Steve said as he started to leave the room. He gave Wanda a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he passed her.

"Fiiiiine. See ya." Sam dragged out as he stood to leave. Bruce, Clint and Wanda all said their farewells when Vision entered the room. Wanda's mood immediately lifted at the sight of him.

"Good morning Miss Maximoff." Vision said as he sat at the table. "Dr Banner, Clint, Tony." He nodded at the men who nodded back.

"Morning Vis." Tony replied as he nursed his mug of coffee reading something on his phone.

"Wanda I'll meet you at the elevator in about ten minutes." Clint said as he stood.

"Ok see you then." She replied with a sad smile.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke.   
"Dr Banner, Helen Cho requests your presence in your lab." Bruce sighed.  
"Back to work I go I suppose." He said as he swallowed the rest of his pancakes.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y please play song thirty-six" Tony said.

Hi Ho Hi Ho , Its Off To Work We Go! Started to play through the speakers. Everyone in the room started to laugh. "See you all later." Bruce said shaking his head as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feel free to correct any mistakes. Also I'm going to try and update daily as much as possible.


	3. Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Clint visit Pietro.

Wanda, Vision and Tony sat at the island eating the leftover waffles is comfortable silence. "Wanda? Are you ok?" Vision asked inside her head. "Yes. Well I'm feeling a lot better thank you." She replied. The two of them often did this. They would have  conversations in their heads where they could talk privately without being disturbed. It created a special bond between them.

"Sir, Miss Potts is on the line." F.R.I.D.A.Y said breaking the silence. "Put her through" Tony replied with very little enthusiasm. "Tony where the hell are you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to be at a meeting remember?"

"SHIT!"

"Where are you? You better not be in the lab."

"Kitchen. I was eating breakfast." Pepper huffed.

"Get your ass here as soon as possible or so help you." She said hanging up. Tony stood abruptly and ran to the door and left without another word.

Vision and Wanda let out a little laugh. "Have you been doing anything new recently?" Vision asked out loud. "Well I just started reading the Harry Potter series and I'm really enjoying as of now." She said as she tapped the book that was on the surface next to her. "What is it about?" "It's about witches and wizards and a school called Hogwarts. Clint said I reminded him of a character called Luna the other day when I was reading in the trees outside the compound. I didn't know what he was referring to and so he told me about it." "Well it sounds very intriguing." Vision said with a smile.

"Miss Maximoff, Clint is ready and waiting." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Tell him I'll be right there." Wanda said as she stood up. "Until later." Vision nodded.

"Have a good day." Wanda said giving him a bit of a hug as she left.

When she got to the elevator Clint hugged her. "Sorry if I seemed a bit grumpy earlier, the coffee hadn't started to work yet." He said when he pulled apart. "No worries everyone knows you are grumpy when you first wake up." Clint laughed. Whenever Clint laughed Wanda's mood lightened. He had been through a lot and from she could tell, he still felt guilty for Pietro. "Come on then princess. We shouldn't keep him waiting." Clint says as he takes her arm and leads her into the elevator.  

  ****

They had been sat at Pietro's side for a few hours now. Wanda would sing a Sokovian song to him every so often. It was a song that their mother used to sing when she was cooking or doing random chores. She had hoped that it would trigger a reaction with Pietro. Clint would stay silent yet close. He would never leave his side. Wanda would get cups of coffee for him whenever she needed to stretch her legs.

Pietro wasn't a pretty sight. Wires covered his body. His eyes were dark and the rest of his skin was pale. Although the bullet holes had gone thanks to Helen, Wanda could still see them. She doubts she would ever forget them. His silver hair was no more. Instead it was a dark brown. He looked like an almost completely different person.

Wanda was holding Pietro's hand. It seemed warmer that what it has been. "We had a party last night. It was really nice even though I'm not into party's that much. But you already knew that." Wanda laughed. She looked up from Pietro's and saw Clint smiling at them. "I started reading Harry Potter." She tells both of them as she looks down once again. Clint quirks his eyebrow. "It's very interesting. I have to say I'm about to finish the first book and I'm pretty sure that there is something deeper to Snape. He just has this thing about him. My favourite character or characters I should say are Fred and George. They are twins like us. I've got a feeling you would like it." She tells Pietro as she strokes his knuckles.

"Hey, when you finish the first book we should watch the film on movie night if you'd like." Clint says. "I'd like that." Wanda smiles. "Do you want a coffee?" She asks as she stands. "Sure. Thanks." Clint says with a smile. Wanda leaves the room and walks towards the coffee machine.

"Mr Stark we cannot allow that at this time. No amount of money will change that." An old nurse says. ""We'll see about that." Tony mutters under his breath as he walks away.

"Tony?"

"Wanda? I thought you were at the tower?"

"We got here a couple of hours ago. What are you doing here?"

"We? Oh Clint. I was just trying to get doctors and nurses to help with the Avengers you know incase civilians get injured." Tony said. "How is he?"

"Um... He's warming up?" Wanda says questioning herself.

"That's good then. Can I see him?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Of course! It might help him." She says happily. She grabs his arm and pulls him towards Pietro's room. The coffee long forgotten. The three of them sit around Pietro for about half an hour before Tony has to leave for another meeting. Wanda and Clint sit in silence for a short moment.

"Wanda?" Clint said getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"When we go back to the compound.... how are we going to see Pietro?" That surprised her. The past couple of months at the compound they would leave early in the morning and spend most of the day at the hospital. However, they were now needed to help on missions. "I...." She didn't know. She had to help the Avengers but she also needed to be with Pietro. "We leave tomorrow.... What are we going to do?" She said quietly. Clint left his chair and pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok we'll figure something out. We might be able to borrow a quinjet so we would spend less time traveling. I'll talk to Steve. It'll be ok." After a few minutes of hugging Clint's phone vibrated. "Honey, we're needed." He said quietly rubbing her back. She nodded and stood. She pressed a kiss to Pietro's forehead. "See you soon brother."  

  ****

"Clint you stay back and watch. Me and Tony will push through the defences. Nat you stay hidden. Sam, Rhodey you keep to the sky. Wanda and Vision... You do what you do but stay out of trouble. Bruce like normal, wait for a code green. You all got that?" Steve asked when finished giving orders. They all nodded and headed towards the quinjet. It was a simple mission in theory. Go to the possible Hydra base, take whatever they were hiding and head back to the tower. Simple. It wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And again feel free to correct any mistakes.


	4. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's having a bad day.

This was bringing back many memories. Staying back in the snow covered trees shooting tanks and any other enemies that showed up. Why was it always cold? He hated the cold. The Hydra base was in Sweden of all places. Why Sweden? Who knows.

Clint looked to the left where he could see Wanda doing witchy things when all of a sudden there was an explosion in the base. Shit.

"Cap you alright?" He heard Tony ask over the comms.  
"Yeah." Steve coughed "where's Nat?" He asked.  
"I thought she was with you." Tony said.  
"Nat do you copy?" Steve asked. No response. "Nat?"  
A chill ran down Clint's spine. He couldn't lose someone else. Especially not Natasha.

"She's ok I can sense her." Wanda said calmly. Although that calmed him at first it didn't last long.  
"We're being ambushed! Code Green!" Cap shouted over the comms. A loud roar rippled through the forest.  
"Of course this would be too easy." Clint muttered. He reaches for an arrow but he's out. Fucking great. Time to use a knife. He slashes at every soldiers neck or exposed part of skin. Blood covers his hands and arms and parts of his face. He doesn't pay attention to it though. He has to find Nat. He won't lose her.

Wanda follows him taking out anyone that Clint couldn't. Not that he noticed. He running on pure panic and anger every slash of his knife created that satisfying squelch of blood as it oozed out of his victims. The sound of them suffocating on their own blood fuelled his body. He was going to find her

****

Clint broke through door after door every room he entered was empty. Every so often an enemy would appear but they were quickly killed.  
"Nat?!" He shouted every couple of minutes. Every time he was met by silence.  
"Nat?!" He shouted again.  
"Clint?" A soft voice said.  
"Nat?" He asked quieter.  
"Cl...Clint?" The voice stuttered. That was definitely Natasha. He walked through the next door way to see that the floor above had collapsed in on the room. Dust covered everything and in the middle of the room stuck underneath a concrete slab was Natasha.  
"Oh thank fuck." Clint says. "Are you ok?" He asked as he kneeled down next to her.  
"Other than being stuck yeah I'm fine. My comm broke so I couldn't talk to you."  
"I found her." He said over his comm to the others. "She's stuck under concert though could use a little help."  
"Be there in a minute" Cap said with a sigh of relief.

****

"That could have gone a lot better." Tony says as they enter the quinjet.  
"You weren't the one stuck under rubble." Natasha said with a smile.  
"Yeah but I did the fighting."  
"Tony, we all did the fighting." Steve interrupts.  
"Pfft." Tony waved him off as he sat in the pilot seat.  
Natasha sits with Bruce. They talk quietly between each other. Clint is happy for them to have each other. Sure they might not be together but they acted like a married couple some times.

Clint leaned back in his seat. The adrenaline was wearing off and he felt exhausted. He let his eyes drift close.

 _Clint was lying on his back with the long grass surrounding him. The sun was warming his skin. He could hear his kids laughing and playing._  
_"Daddy! Daddy! A man is here!" Nathaniel shouted at him. The toddler ran to Clint and jumped into his arms. Clint looked at the man. He couldn't see his face as the sun turned him into silhouette. Clint approached him. As he got closer he noticed he was wearing a black jacket with white arrows down the arms. It looked so familiar. His hair was platinum blonde and shaggy. Wait. It can't be. His eyes look straight at him and his lips quirk up. "You didn't see that coming?"_  
_"Pietro?"_  
_"So the old man remembers"_  
_"When did you wake up?"_  
_"I didn't."_  
_Just then bullet holes ripped through his body and blood poured from them. But instead of falling to the ground he stood there. Staring._  
_"This is your fault. You could have saved me. You failed me." Pietro took a step forward. "Know body would know."_  
_"Stop it."_  
_"Nobody." He took another step forward._  
_"Stop it!"_  
_"The last I saw him..."_  
_"NO!"_  

"Clint!" _A distant voice shouted. Clint put his hand over his ears trying to block out the sounds._  
"Clint!"  
_Pietro's body fell to the ground._  
_"I need you old man." Pietro said softly._

"Clint!" Wanda shoutout as she shook him awake. He jumped out of the seat. He was still in the quinjet but he was alone with Wanda.  
"Clint are you ok?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
"What happened? Why are we still in the quinjet?" He asked as he sat down again. He was covered in sweat.  
"The others left just before I tried to wake you but then you called Pietro's name... I'm so sorry. It's not your fault Clint." She said hugging him tightly. Clint returned the hug.  
"What isn't my fault?"  
"You said Pietro's name..."  
"Oh." They sat in the quinjet for a few minutes.  
"I suppose we should get going." He said as he unhooked his arms.  
"Thank you Wanda. I really needed that." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"It's ok Clint. You know I'll always be there for you." Wanda walked ahead of him. He tried to think about anything other than the nightmare but all he could think about was what Pietro said.  
I need you old man.

****

Clint was lying on his bed trying to sleep. All night he's been thinking about that one line. The dream it self didn't bother him that much as he has has them hundreds of times. They are all the same to some extent. It's starts with him being happy, Pietro shows up and dies again and then he wakes up. This one was so much more different. Pietro spoke this time. Everything he said about it being Clint's fault was everything he already told himself but that one line. That one fucking line kept replaying in his head.  
_I need you old man_. Clint couldn't take it anymore. He got dressed and left his room. He'd never done this on his own before but he need to see him. He left the tower and hailed a cab.

****

Clint sat there in silence. Pietro had changed a lot. It had only been twelve hours and yet he looked better? His hair had lightened and his eyes weren't so dark  
"You look better kid." Clint said. He knew he couldn't hear him but he liked talking to the kid. Well when he was alone anyway.  
"I remember when we first met. "You didn't see that coming?" Oh you were a little shit. It's weird. Then I could have killed you and thought nothing of it but the more I saw you, weirdly, I liked you? Well like is a bit of a stretch more like I could stand your presence and not want to strangle you. Why'd you do it? Why'd you save me? You hardly knew me. I appreciate it I do believe me but... Ah Never mind. Just wake up kid. Wanda needs you. Maybe I need you." Clint sighed. He needed to sleep. "It's been a long day. Until next time Pietro. Whenever that may be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next one are very closely related and so the next chapter will be on the short side. 
> 
> Please correct any mistakes and thank you for reading!


	5. Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter, sorry about that but I'm going to make the next chapter a little longer than the previous ones to make up for it.

Running. Always running. He's led further and further into the maze. He'd been following Clint for so long and yet whenever he got close, he'd vanish. Clint was leading him towards the light but then whenever he'd disappear so would the light.  
The maze was getting darker and darker. He couldn't see where he was going. Damnit he needed to find the light and fast. He was getting tired. So tired. He wanted to give up. This was too much.  
"I need you old man." He said to himself. As he said it blinding light engulfed him.

****

This was new. He opened his eyes. He wasn't in the maze. He was standing on a beach. To his right he could see sand dunes covered in Stark shells. On his left was the ocean. He looked down the beach. Nothing. He had no idea where he was. He started walking along the beach hoping the shells wouldn't go off. He'd been walking for what felt like hours.  
"You look better kid." A voice said behind him. He spun around but there was no one there. He knew that voice but he couldn't remember where from though. The shells that lined the beach lifted up into the air. They formed an archway. Light started coming from the newly formed tunnel.  
"I remember when we first met." Clint stepped out of it. Pietro walked towards him.  
""You didn't see that coming?" Oh you were a little shit." Clint turned and started walking back into the tunnel. Pietro followed.  
"It's weird. Then I could have killed you and thought nothing of it but the more I saw you, weirdly, I liked you?" Pietro had no idea what was happening. In all his time of following Clint he had never spoken.  
"Well "like" is a bit of a stretch more like I could stand your presence and not want to strangle you." That definitely sounded like something Clint would say. Clint stopped abruptly.  
"Why'd you do it? Why'd you save me? You hardly knew me." Pietro didn't know. Maybe it was because Clint had a kid in his arms. Maybe it was because he had a family at home. Pietro couldn't single out just one reason.  
"I appreciate it I do believe me but... Ah Never mind." Clint started walking again. Like before Pietro followed.  
"Just wake up kid. Wanda needs you." Clint stopped again. He faced Pietro. "Maybe I need you." They both stood there before Clint stared to fade.  
"It's been a long day. Until next time Pietro. Whenever that may be." He was gone. Pietro was once again alone. This time however, the light was at the end of the tunnel and he was determined to reach it.


	6. Steve

Steve was sat in the kitchen area on his laptop. He was going over things that Tony had called "memes". Apparently they were very popular. A lot of them he didn't understand due to them being pop culture references that he hadn't caught up with yet. He liked the grumpy cat because it reminded him of Tony and Clint when they first woke up in the morning. Other ones he found to be very confusing. The KeemStar ones were very confusing to him. He had traced the majority of his memes back to someone called Leafyishere and after watching a few of his videos (one resulting in a rather embarrassing moment with Tony) he didn't see the point in it.

"Captain Rogers, Mr Stark requests your presence in his workshop" F.R.I.D.A.Y said to him.   
"Tell him I'm on my way." He said as he closed his laptop.   
"Sir said "Run Forest Run" and that it is urgent." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.   
Steve laughed and ran to the workshop.

  ****

"What have you done now?" Steve asked with his arms crossed.  
"Amazingly nothing. Well yet anyway. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Tony motioned with hands at a stool opposite the work bench he was sat at. Steve sat and quirked his eyebrow.   
"It's not like you to ask."

"Well it's not for me."

"... I'm intrigued."

"It's for Wanda and Clint."

"Oh?"

"Well you know they won't be able to see Pietro as much as they do now when we go back and I have a plan to help them." 

"I'm sensing a but."

"I'm getting to that stop interrupting me. Anyway, my plan is to move Pietro from the hospital to facility but, we need to make an area just for Pietro and all the machines and stuff."   
"Ah."

"So I need you to help me."

"Well we do have a spare room near the medical wing that could be converted into a hospital style room for him At the minute it's just a storage room."

"We can start to draw the plans up when we get there."

"Ok. Is that all?"  
"Yeah. Oh wait when are we leaving?"

"Five o'clock."  Steve stood and went to the door.

"I thought we were supposed to be leaving earlier?"

"We were but I thought we could do with a bit of a rest before heading back. See you later Tony."

"Wait one more thing! Don't tell anyone? I want it to be a surprise."   
Tony said as he looked at his feet.  Steve couldn't help but let out a little smile.

"Ok Tony I'll keep it a secret." Steve once again turned to the door. He reached for the handle when he felt something nudge his leg. Dum-E. Steve let out a chuckle and rubbed the robot.

"Dum-E who let you out the corner?" Tony asked. Steve let out a laugh as he left the room.

****

Steve had a couple of hours to kill time and so he was on the way to the gym. He was stood in the elevator on the way to the gym when a song started to play.   
_Let's get physical, physical_  
 _I wanna get physical_  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y what is this song?" Steve asked.

"Physical is song from the 80's and is commonly used when people exercise although some say it has a more sexual meaning. Mr Stark has programmed the song to play whenever yourself, Mr Wilson or Mr Barton go to the gym."

"Does he have a song for everything?"

"Indeed. He also has personal songs for you all."

"Really? What are they?"

"Yours is Bye Bye Bye from NSYNC. Mr Wilson's is I'm a bird mother fucker from an Internet celebrity called Tobuscus. Miss Maximoff's is I put a spell on you by Annie Lennox. Mr Barton's is (Everything I do) I do it for you by Bryan Adams. Miss Romanvo is Black Widow by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora. Thor's is You can't touch this by MC Hammer and his own song is Like a boss by The Lonely Island." Steve shook his head. He exited the elevator and entered the gym. On the left side of the room Clint was running on a treadmill mill and in the centre of the room Sam was using the squat rack.

Steve walked over to Sam as Clint liked to be left alone when working out and often took his hearing aids out. Sam stopped working and took a swig of his drink.

"Hey." Sam said slightly out of breath.

"Squats?" Steve asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah man gotta work on those thighs of betrayal." Sam laughed.

"Thighs of betrayal?"

"Yeah girls like thighs too." Sam laughed. "Actually I'm trying make 'em stronger since you know I do a lot of kicking."

"I'll leave you to it then." Steve said as he walked towards the punching bag. Yesterday got to him. Losing Natasha even for just an hour at max made him feel shit. He was so close to losing yet another friend. It didn't take long for the punching bag to break. He had a lot of built up anger that he just had to let out and this was the only way he knew how. After half an hour Sam and Clint left to do their own thing. He fell into a rhythm: punch the bags, break them, get a new one, repeat.

After about an hour he took a break. He was sat on one of the benches in the gym when he heard the elevator open.   
"Eight bags? Impressive. I should probably work on making them stronger." Steve turned towards the voice. Tony. Steve let out a little laugh.

"It would help. That way I can spend more time actually hitting them."

"Or hitting other things." Tony winked at him. Steve blushed. "Anyway I came to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch since everyone else has gone out for theirs. So do you wanna go out for lunch?" Steve was actually surprised by that.

"Er yeah. Yeah I'll go shower first give me twenty minutes?" He asked.

"It's a date. Meet you at the elevator in twenty." Tony said as he turned and left the gym.

Steve quickly packed his stuff away before heading to his floor. When he entered his floor he dropped his stuff and went to the bathroom. He started to run the shower and took his clothes off when he checked his phone.

**[11:38]Sam: Have fun on your date with Tony ;)**

[11:46] It's not a date

**[11:47] That's not what we heard**

[11:47]how do you even know about that anyway

**[11:48] secrets ;) anyway have fun you deserve it**

Steve put his phone down and hopped in the shower. How did Sam know he was going out? He should probably find out soon. Once he had finished in the shower he went to pick out an outfit.

"Captain Rogers, Mr stark would like you to know that he waiting and if you don't hurry up he'll be as old as you." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Tell him it's only been fifteen minutes not twenty and that he only wishes he was as old a me."

"Mr Stark said "Daaamn Rogers, back at it again with the sass." And that you should dress up because he's going to treating his favourite  girl with a meal out." Steve laughed. F.R.I.D.A.Y was very good at impersonating Tony.

"Tell him I've got to change my whole outfit now."

"He said hurry the hell up and stop talking to me."

"Was he referring to you or him?"

"He said both."

"He's just jealous because I like you more."

"Should I tell him that?"

"Best not we wouldn't want to hurt his feelings now would we?"

"Oh no we couldn't have that." F.R.I.D.A.Y then left him alone so he could ready.

    ****

"There you are Rogers! I thought you might have frozen yourself again." Steve rolled his eyes. Tony really was dramatic.

"Where we off to?"

"It's a surprise!" Tony said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Lead the way then my dear prince." Steve said as he took Tony's arm. Tony chuckled and practically dragged him into the elevator.

"Ok so I should probably tell you that we are going to one of favourite restaurants so if you don't like it then you have bad taste." Steve thought Tony was joking but the look on his face said differently.

"Well if you like it, it must be good." Steve said with as smile. They left the elevator and entered a black car which looked rather normal for Tony. Tony must of noticed the look of surprise on Steve's face because he said they were going full incognito.

"Hey Happy." Tony said with a smile as they sat in the car.

"Hi Tony. Where you off to?"

"My favourite place."

"Ok boss." The three of them sat in silence listening to the radio. They were only in the car about ten minutes when they arrived at the restaurant. They exited the car and Tony led Steve to the entrance. Once inside they were greeted by a young woman with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with an up do makeup look.

"Good afternoon Mr Stark. Is this your plus one?" She asked with a smile on her face looking at Steve.

"Indeed it is Megan."

"Right this way then." She said as she lead them to an elevator. "You got the VIP area as your request." She said as she sent them up to the next floor. Upon leaving the elevator they were met by an old man. With grey hair and thick black glasses.

"Good evening gentlemen. I'm Ronnie and I'll be your waiter for today." Ronnie led them to their  table and gave them their menus.

****

Just as they were finishing their meal Steve remembered his conversation with F.R.I.D.A.Y about Tony's songs for the Avengers.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is my song Bye Bye Bye?" Tony let out a laugh.

"You found out about that?" Tony laughed nervously.

"Yeah... Earlier when Physical started playing in the elevator."

"Well, a couple of weeks ago there was a trend on Twitter. Something about you having a boyfriend and that you were bisexual and I saw someone use that song to describe your sexuality.... Sorry."

"Well... They aren't wrong."

"But... Peggy?"

"Was the only person who noticed me. Everyone thought I was straight because of the time period I guess."

"Oh.... So are you ok with the song?"

"Haha yeah I'm fine with it. Although I think your song needs to change since you aren't the boss." Steve winked at Tony who in return laughed. "We should probably be heading back. Got to pack and everything." Steve said as he stood.

They left the restaurant in good moods. It was a nice change of pace for the pair. The car ride was again uneventful but it was nice to be calm for a once.   
The elevator came to a stop at Steve's floor.

"I won't kiss you goodbye since it's not night and well it would be weird but anyway thanks for joining me."

Steve chuckled. "It was a pleasure. We should definitely do it again sometime." He said as the doors closed and left him in his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cut the majority of the meal out because it just didn't fit and was kind of awkward. The next couple of chapters are going to be from Sam's PoV. And as always thanks for reading!


	7. Sam

Sam left the squat rack a few moments after Steve went to the punching bag. He went to treadmill next to Clint. He ran at a gentle pace compared to Clint's fast pace. Sam knew something was up with Clint. He only did this much Cardio when something was wrong. Sam didn't say anything though. He was going to wait for Clint to approach him. He stopped running and placed his feet either side of the treadmill and waited for it to stop.

"Hey Sam?" Clint asked him quietly as if he didn't want Steve to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure where do you wanna go?"

"Central Park?"

"Sure I'll Just go get changed first. We eating out?"

"Er, yeah sure."

"Cool. Meet you on the common floor in ten?"

"Yeah ok." Sam nodded and left for his floor.

****

"Tony why not ask Cap out to lunch? I mean me and Sam are off out, Wanda and Vision are visiting Pietro and Tasha and Bruce are doing something for Helen." Sam heard Clint say.

"I suppose you're right. Well you birds have fun together." Tony said as he headed towards the elevator. "Should probably drop these off first." He muttered to himself as he passed Sam.

"So what was that about?" Sam asked as he entered the living room.

"He was complaining that we were going out for lunch and so I couldn't make him lunch."

"You'd think he would have a private chef or something already."

"Don't give him any ideas." Clint said with a deadpan expression. The two of them walked to elevator. And decided they'd buy a couple of sandwiches.

   ****

Sam patted the ground to check that it was dry. The weather was quite warm for early October. He sat and motioned for Clint to sit.

"So. What do you wanna talk about?" Sam asked after a few minutes of eating. Clint huffed.

"It's going to make me sound insane I know it." Clint paused. "Yesterday when we were on the way back in quinjet I fell asleep as you probably know." Sam nodded. "Well, I had this dream. More nightmare I suppose. It was different to all the other ones that I've had. Pietro was there but different. Usually he's dressed in the same outfit as when he saved me but this time it was the outfit he wore when we first met. He was calm and stood there." Clint stopped for a few moments. "He started saying how it was all my fault and that I could have saved him. That's not the weird bit though." He paused again. He took in a long breath before letting it out. "He got shot. Like every other time. But instead of dying, he lay there. I went down to his level before saying "I need you old man."  And then Wanda woke me up."

"Clint are you ok?" Sam asked noticing Clint's body go stiff.

"I don't know what it was but something pulled me hospital. I went to see him."

"Wait when did you go?" Sam asked. After they got back Sam, Clint, Wanda and Vision watched TV before going to bed.

"In the night. Can't remember the time and they weren't going to let me in a first but being an avenger I managed to pull some strings. Anyway, it had been less that twelve hours and he looked so much different. But he isn't the problem. Well maybe he is. Partly. Look the point is we nearly lost Nat, my best friend and for some reason I could only think about him." Clint stopped and held his knees to his chest.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Sure."

"I think you knew that Natasha was safe and so you calmed down around her and didn't worry. However, Pietro we are all unsure of. Yes he's alive but he isn't living like us. The dream could have been your brains way of telling you to visit him to get closure on him." Clint sat still for a moment. Sam considered touching his shoulder but thought against it.

"That actually makes sense." Clint said. His phone buzzed. "It's Wanda. Apparently Steve and Tony are going out for lunch."

"Nice. Hang on I've gotta text Steve and tease him."

"You and Natasha really like winding him up about being single don't you?"

"Haha only a little. Wait how does Wanda know?"

"Vision was talking to Tony when he mentioned he and Steve were going out."

"Them two aren't very good with secrets." Sam chuckled. "Since we got a few hours do you wanna do anything?"

"Hmm we could go watch a film."

"How about The Martian?"

"I like the way you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short but I could not for the life of me write this chapter. For some reason I found it very difficult. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


	8. Sam Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and short but we experienced unexpected flooding where I live so that was kind of a problem :/

"That was actually a pretty good film." Clint said as they left the theatre.

"I know I don't know why but I thought it would be more nerdy than that. You know like Tony and Bruce nerdy."

"Yeah. But maybe they would correct the science instead."

"Hey thanks for this Sam it means a lot."

"It's ok. It's what friends are for. Besides it was a great way to spend out last day here."

"Oh shit I forgot about that. We should get going I haven't finished packing yet."

The two of them walked back to the tower holding their jackets closer to their chests as the temperature was dropping. They were talking about nothing in particular when a man with long dark almost black hair bumped into Sam. Sam spun around to look at the guy but all he saw was half his face covered in his hair. The man had a strong jawline and was clean shaven and looked so familiar. The apologised quickly before walking off. Sam shook his head and carried on walking with Clint.

****

They arrived at the tower and went to their own floors to pack their things. Sam was just finished packing when F.R.I.D.A.Y told him everyone was waiting at the quinjet.

Sam left his room and headed to the quinjet. Everyone was piling in except Pepper,Tony and Steve.

"I'm going miss you Tony. Steve you better look after him." Pepper said as she pulled Steve into a hug. "Don't let him spend too much money." She said as she pulled away.

"I'll try not too but we all know what he's like." Steve laughed as he kissed her cheek. Pepper then pulled Tony into a hug. Steve turned around and Sam approaching.

"I'm I the last one?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we were going a search party."

"When you could of just asked F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Don't question my logic." Steve said said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Real mature for someone who's in their 90's." Sam laughed. The two of them walked into the quinjet.

"Can we finally go now?" Clint said with a huff.

"Yes dear!" Tony said as he entered. Clint sat in the pilots seat, Steve, Tony and Sam sat together on one side of the quinjet and Wanda, Natasha and Vision sat on the other. Everyone spoke quietly amongst themselves.

Sam was silent as he felt tired after his day out. He couldn't help but over hear Steve and Tony.

"I'm telling you now Rogers I will spend as much money as I want."

"Peppers orders."

"But... what if I need a new car?"

"You have over twenty already."

"That's besides the point."

"No it is the point."

Them two seriously argued like an old married couple sometimes. Sam was drifting in and out of sleep. He was trying to stay awake but he was fighting a battle he was definitely going to lose.

"Hey are you ok?" Steve asked with a nudge.

"Yeah, yeah just tired." Sam said.

"Steve you act like a mother hen sometimes." Tony said.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Steve said rubbing the back of neck.

"Here we are!" Clint said as they began to descend.

When they got out of the quinjet they all went to their own rooms except Steve and Tony. Sam just assumed Steve was telling Tony something about the place and what has changed since he was last here. When Sam entered his room he dumped his stuff on the bed and passed out.


	9. Steve and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony start working on Pietro's new room.

When they got off the quinjet Steve took Tony to the spare room. The rest of the team went off to their own rooms.

"Here we are." Steve said as he swung open the door.

"Well...." Tony started. The room was filled with boxes.

"Yeah I know.... we could start to clean it out tomorrow? When everyone is training?"

"Don't you train with them?"

"Occasionally. I mainly go over plans though at that time."

"Hhhmm well as long as it won't distract you too much."

"It's a good cause. I can definitely find time." They stood in silence for a few minutes looking at the mass of boxes.

"Well we should get going before anyone thinks we're up to something." Tony winked.

"Yeah that is a good idea." Steve said as he began to rub the back of his neck.

  ****

"So what you all fancy for dinner?" Steve asked from the kitchen area.

"Pizza!" Clint shouted.

"You always want Pizza." Natasha said with an eye roll.

"Because it's the food of the Gods. It's so damn good!"

"Riiiight."

""Pizza sounds good." Sam said as he walked to the counter.

"With garlic bread?" Wanda asked.

"And wedges!" Tony contributed with a smile.

"Ok fine pizza it is." Steve said with a sigh. Every night Clint would say pizza and somehow he never got bored of it. Steve just did not understand how that was possible. Yes he came from a time where food was scarce and they had very little variety but nowadays there is so much variety and flavours. How can someone like just one food?

"I'll order it. You lot can pick something to watch." Clint said as he took the phone from Steve.

"Are we watching a film?" Vision asked as he walked to the seating area.

"I dunno I was thinking we could watch a show instead." Tony said.

"How about American Horror Story?" Wanda asked.

"Horror?!" Steve asked with a slightly horrified tone.

"Don't worry big guy it's not that bad." Tony said with a wink.

"It's actually a really good show." Natasha said with smile.

"I haven't heard of it." Bruce said.

"Then it's settled. American Horror Story it is." Clint said as he rejoined the group. They sat down in their seats. Bruce and Natasha on the two seater on one side of the room, Sam in the love seat alone, Vision sat on the right of Wanda and Clint on her left on the three seater and Steve and Tony sat on the other two seater but they weren't as close as Bruce and Natasha sat. Rhodey sat in an arm chair off to side of Sam.

Steve was kinda anxious about this. He wasn't a massive horror fan.

"Hey it's ok." Tony said with a smile as he squeezed Steve's forearm. It was a very quiet and no one seemed to notice. Steve smiled back. It can't be that bad of show Steve thought. What's the worst that could happen?

****

Less than ten minutes and Steve was terrified. The worst part? It's not even that scary. When the credits finally started to play Steve let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. One by one they left for their own rooms except Steve and Tony.

"You ok?" Tony asked him with a slightly concerned look.

"Er... yeah?"

"You looked completely freaked out."

"I'm just not used to stuff like that."

"Ahh I get it. Do you want a drink?" Tony asked as he stood up.

"I think a glass of water will do." Tony left to get the drinks. He came back with a glass of water and a bottle of whiskey.

"So what time tomorrow do you wanna start working on the room?" Tony asked after he poured himself a drink.

"Around nine I suppose. If I start training with the others F.R.I.D.A.Y can tell me that I'm needed else where then they might fall for it." Steve said contemplating the idea.

"That's actually a good idea. Natasha is rubbing off on you."

"Haha. She taught me to be a little sneaky back in Washington. Don't tell her though."

"As if I would. Your secrets safe with me capsicle." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I should probably get going to bed."

"Your old age Rogers. It's showing."

"Oh shush you."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will." Steve said as he stood up and stretched. His top rode up a bit revealing a bit of his lower abs. Tony definitely didn't look.

"Goodnight Tony. And don't drink too much." Steve said with a nod as he left the room.

"I never do." Tony said after him. He sat there for about half an hour. He just wasn't tired. He didn't know why but he just had to do something. "That's it." He said to himself as he stood up. "Let's start work a little early." Tony walked to the spare room. "Time to do some heavy lifting."

****

"Morning." Tony said to everyone as he walked into the kitchen area. Clint passed him the coffee pot. "Thanks babe." Tony said as he grabbed it. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Hungry?" Sam asked from the stove.

"Nah I'm alright. Have fun at training." Tony said as he walked to door.

"Where you off to?" Steve asked.

"Got a meeting. Hopefully the last one." And with that Tony was gone. Everyone sat and ate their bacon and eggs.

"Ten minutes then training." Steve said as he left and headed to the training area. He started to write down the plans for their training. Everyone would spend an hour doing their own thing and work on their strengths before working together and sparring and finally ending with them working on their stamina.

They had been working for forty odd minutes when F.R.I.D.A.Y said Steve's presence was required in the medical area.

"Hmm I wonder what that's all about." Steve heard Rhodey say as he left. He was expecting to see Tony outside the room waiting but he wasn't. He was stood inside a now very empty room with a table and Stark Pad.

"Uh Tony?" Steve asked as he entered the room. "What happened to the boxes?"

"Hmm? Oh right. I moved them to the garage."

"When?"

"Last night. I couldn't sleep, thought I'd give us a head start." Steve sighed. Pepper had warned him about Tony working too hard yet Steve had never witnessed it first hand.

"So what's the plan?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms.

"Flooring and walls."

"Got any ideas?"

"Thinking of tiles for the floor but tasteful. Not like the shit ones in the hospitals."

"Language."

"Sorry. Walls I'm thinking we just paint over with a colour that matches the tiles when we pick them out."

"Ok. When are we going to pick them out?"

"Now."

"Now?!"

"Yeah, you got time off now, Clint and Wanda are going see Pietro, Natasha and Sam are going pick Bruce up and Rhodey and Vision are watching some TV or something plus everyone thinks I'm in a meeting. Now is the perfect time Cap."

"Fine. I'll grab a jacket." Steve huffed.

"Meet you in the garage!" Tony shouted after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be from Vision and Rhodey's POV. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feel free to correct any mistakes.


	10. Rhodey and Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Vision help cheer up Wanda.

It had been a week since they had arrived back at the facility. Rhodey had hardly seen Tony and so he had spent a lot of time with Vision. No one knew what Tony was up to he just kept of saying he was working on upgrades but Rhodey knew that wasn't the reason. It was never the reason.

Rhodey sat in the living room watching the TV. He was flicking through the channels with nothing drawing his attention when he heard the door open. Clint.

"Hey." Rhodey said as Clint sat in the armchair.

"You seen Steve or Tony recently?" Clint asked as he watched the TV as well.

"Nope. Last I saw them was a couple of days ago at dinner."

"They're up to something." Clint said narrowing his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't put it past them." Rhodey said. "Ten dollars they're dating." He finished turning to look at Clint.

"Hmm I'll take you up on that." Clint said as he shook Rhodey's hand. Rhodey knew that nothing was happening between them but he was curious as to what they were doing and giving Clint a little something to work towards so he would find out faster wasn't exactly a bad deal.

  ****

"Wanda are you alright?" Vision asked her. She hasn't been concentrating well. Her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"I miss him." She said quietly. She bowed her head so Vision couldn't see her face. "I haven't seen him in a week. "What kind of sister am I?" She said breathing heavily. Vision put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Wanda, don't get upset. You have been here learning and getting stronger so you can help people. If he knew I'm sure he would be so proud of you. Leaving him for a short time doesn't make you a bad sister. I may not have a family or fully understand emotions but from what I've learnt, you have proven how strong of a sister you are. By doing all of this and still thinking of him shows how emotionally strong you are." A tear rolled down her cheek. She rested her head on his chest and let a few tears fall. Vision hugged her while she calmed down.

"Would you like me to talk to Captain Rogers and arrange a visit to the hospital?" He said as she pulled away.

"Please and thank you." Wanda said with a smile. "I really needed that." Wanda walked towards the door with a sad smile on her face. Vision hated seeing Wanda upset. He would do anything to make her happy.

  ****

Rhodey was bored. Without Tony it was very quite and there is only so much day time TV you can watch. He stood and walked to the kitchen area. He began to rummage around looking for something to eat. Nothing. Well technically there was a lot of food but none of it was snack food and he sure as hell wasn't cooking. He went to leave the room when Vision entered.

"Hey man." Rhodey said with a smile. "Fancy doing something today?"

"Perhaps later. Have you seen Captain Rogers or Tony?" Vision asked as stepped into the room.

"No. Clint's trying to find out what they're up too. No one has actually seen them in a while."

"It is rather odd. I suppose it is a good thing that they are spending time together and not fighting."

"Tell me about it. So how's Wanda doing?"

"She is learning well. Actually that's why I wanted to talk to Tony and Cap."  
Rhodey crossed his arms. "It's about Pietro. She is missing him greatly and I was wondering if we could arrange for a visit to the hospital." Vision finished.

Vision cared for Wanda more than what he was letting on Rhodey thought.  
"Well since we can't get hold of them perhaps we could get F.R.I.D.A.Y to leave them a message?" Rhodey thought out loud.

"Or better yet I can break protocols and tell Sir that's he's being rather rude by ignoring everyone." F.R.I.D.A.Y interjected.

"Hahaha that would be amazing thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y." Rhodey said with grin.  
"So since that is taken care of is there anything else you wanted?" He asked Vision.

"No that is all. Actually, would you like to go shopping?" Vision asked.

"Shopping? Erm sure." Rhodey replied. He and Vision had never gone shopping. They would normally watch TV, play bored games or look after Tony in his work shop together. However it was something different and Rhodey didn't exactly have anything to do.

****

The Compound and Facility were different things within the same area. The Facility was the Avengers part. They worked, lived and trained there. The compound was a part of S.H.E.I.L.D that worked with the Avengers. The compound had a range of shops for the workers so they didn't have to travel far. The Avengers got a monthly allowance to spend and if they needed more money they have to use their own.

Rhodey and Vision were currently looking in the clothes store. It had both casual and formal clothing but not anything extremely flashy. Rhodey had just picked out a t-shirt that said "Trust me I'm a Time Lord." on it. His main guilty pleasure was British TV shows. Doctor Who, Downton Abbey, Sherlock, Call the Midwife (which he definitely did not cry at. Ever.) and Top Gear.

Rhodey looked over to Vision. The poor guy looked completely lost. He was looking at women's clothing. More specifically red clothing.

"You know if you wear that red dress you might end up getting strangled in a haystack." Rhodey laughed as he walked towards Vision.

"I'm sorry?" Vision asked looking completely baffled.

"It's a reference to a book. You should read it. It's called Of Mice and Men. Are you looking for anything in particular?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm looking for something for Miss Maximoff to cheer her up a bit." Vision replied.

"Well with my experience with women, you can never go wrong with jewellery." Rhodey motioned with his hands to the jewellery section. A couple of glass cases lined a wall with a woman stood next to them at the till. Rhodey scanned the cases. Necklaces, bracelets earrings, and rings with simple designs and glass gems.

"You said she felt bad for leaving Pietro?" Rhodey asked looking at a row of rings with primary colour gems."

"Indeed." Vision stated.

"Hmm. What was Pietro's favourite colour? Do you know?" Rhodey asked.

"Pale blue. If I'm remembering correctly."

Rhodey called the woman over. He picked out a silver ring with an extremely pale blue almost white glass gem. "What about this one?" He asked Vision.

"I think it looks amazing. I'm sure she'll love it." Vision said with a nod. Vision paid for the ring whilst Rhodey bought his t-shirt. Just as they were about to enter the facility Rhodey turned to Vision.

"Take all the credit for picking out the ring."

"I can't possibly do that." Vision shook his head.

"Vis, trust me. It will be better if she thinks you picked it. Trust me." Rhodey smiled and placed his hand on Visions shoulder. "Let's hurry up before someone notices that we've gone."

  ****

Wanda was in her room. Vision nocked on the door and waited. When she opened the door she smiled warmly at him.

"Vision! Come in." Wanda stepped to side and let him in. Vision looked around the room. Wanda's laptop was open and was on a webpage with a deep blue colour.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I wanted to give you something." Vision said as he turned towards Wanda. She quirked an eyebrow at him. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and handed it to her. "After our talk earlier I thought I could get you something to remind you of Pietro and keep him close to you no matter where you are." Wanda opened the box. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Tears filled her eyes before she took the ring out of the box.

"Vis... it's... it's perfect." She said quietly. She placed the ring on her ring finger. She looked at it on her hand for a few moments before she launched herself at Vision and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a late update but I've been playing Rise of Iron for Destiny and I completely forgot to write the chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Next chapter will be from Clint and Natasha's POV 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feel free to correct any mistakes.


	11. Clint and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha have a week late talk.

Clint entered the air vent. His hiding place and his secret network for moving around the facility. He followed the vent he was in until he reached an intersection of five vents or as he called it; his nest. It didn't have anything in it but its where he'd come to think. There was drawing on the walls that Clint had drawn with permanent marker. They were simple and stupid like doodles that helped him calm down by distracting him. Today however, he didn't need to think or calm down. He needed answers.

He continued through the maze of vents when he noticed something strange. Air was going to the big store room. He followed the vent until he came to the end. The vent in the room wouldn't open. Clint tried to pry it open  with his hands like what he had done to all the others but it wouldn't budge.

Clint pulled out his knife that he had on him and began to try and use it to create a little leeway but again, nothing. Clint started to think that the thing was welded on. He tried to move it for a few more minutes when he heard a noise coming from the room. Clint couldn't make out the noise properly due to the noise being quiet and muffled by the vent and he well... he was deaf with only one hearing aid in. Clint backed up slowly. He was going have to approach this a different way.

****

"And when they go to swing a punch or go in for a kick, hold them by that limb before flinging them away." Natasha instructed Wanda. "For a example," she said as she lifted her left leg up towards the dummy's head "grab hold of my left ankle." Wanda's magic held onto her ankle. "Great now toss me towards the padding." Nat nodded at the wall on her left. Wanda spun Natasha's body around and sent her flying to wall. Natasha landed with an thud with her left leg twisted underneath her. She winced in pain as she untangled herself.

"Natasha are you alright?" Wanda asked as she ran over to where Nat was currently lying.

"Wanda I'm fine it's ok. I just landed awkwardly." Natasha said as she tried to stand. She tried to hold back her pain back but knee was killing her.

"You are not ok." Wanda said with a frown.

"Wanda." Natasha said looking her dead in the eyes "I'm fine." Wanda shook her head. "I've had a lot worse than this. It's ok." Wanda frowned again. Wanda picked Natasha up with her powers. "Wanda what are you doing?" Natasha asked as she hovered in the air.

"You are going to get help." Wanda turned towards the door and began walking to the medical bay with a floating Natasha following her.

****

Clint was walking to the what he thought was a store room. He was going to watch from afar to see anything suspicious. Clint turned the corner and crashed into Wanda and Natasha fell to the floor and winced in pain.

"What the..." Clint started looking between Wanda and Natasha.

"I was teaching Wanda how to defend us from attacks and I kinda hurt me knee." Natasha said as if it were normal.

"I grabbed her by the ankle and through her across the room. I used too much force." Wanda said. "I was carrying her to the medical bay."

"Technically if I were a bad guy that would have been good." Nat said with a smile. "So what were you up to Clint?" She asked with a smirk.

"Bored. I was walking around." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Need help?" He said gesturing at Natasha.  
"I know you like being carried bridal style." He said smirking at her. Natasha rolled her eyes but still smiled at him.

"Fine." She said lifting her arms up. Clint picked her up in one motion and carried her down the rest of the corridor to the medical bay.

"You know, I think you might have gained a bit of weight since the last time we did this." Clint said as he walked.

"The last time you carried me it was our honeymoon like six years ago."

"Um what?" Wanda asked with a confused look on her face looking at the pair. Clint and Natasha laughed.

"We were on a mission. Going undercover as a newly wed couple at a hotel." Clint said with a fond smile. "They had the nicest pizza and coffee I've ever had."

"Of course that's all you'd remember. How about when you broke your nose by walking into the door."

"Ok. Number one, I'd just woken up. Number two, wasn't paying attention and number three, it was a glass door!"

"Apparently it didn't knock any sense into you." Natasha said laughing. The group approached the bay laughing. When they entered it was empty. Clint put Natasha down on one of the beds.

"I'll go find someone." Wanda said turning and walking away.

Natasha waited until Wanda was out of ear shot before she spoke. "Clint. What were you actually doing in the corridor?"

"I was going to the store room."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think it's a store room anymore." He said looking directly at her.

"What on earth do you mean." She said with a confused look.

"Well think about it. Steve and Tony have all but vanished but they keep going in this general direction. Plus the corridor smells weird when you walk through it know." Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Like plaster and paint...I'll look into it when my knee is better." She said nodding.

"Uh thanks."

"How have been Clint?"

"Good. I've been fine."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why?"

"Because I worry about you. I know you haven't seen Pietro or the kids recently and I thought it might be affecting you. Plus we haven't spoken much since we got back here." She said as placed her hand on his. Clint bowed his head. Sometimes Natasha didn't need Wanda's powers to know how you felt. She read Clint like a book.

"You're right." He said letting out a long breath. "I miss the kids and dare I say Pietro. I just... I dunno." He said looking at their hands.

"It's ok Clint you'll figure it out." She reassured him.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a a minute or two when Helen walked through the door.

"Natasha, Clint, its good to see you." Helen greeted them. "Wanda mentioned something about being thrown at a wall?" Natasha laughed.

"I'll see you later." Clint said as he stood. He kissed her cheek and left the room and saw Wanda waiting for him. "Hey again." He greeted her.

Wanda went to hug him but Clint grabbed her left wrist. A silver ring on her ring finger? "When did you get engaged?" He asked completely baffled.

"Oh! No! I'm not engaged! Vision got it me so I can be close to Pietro when I can't see him. Blue is his favourite colour and I read somewhere that blood from the ring finger goes directly to the heart and so..." Wanda trailed off.

"Oh ok. I was worried I'd have to get into my protective mood and see if someone was worthy of marrying you." The pair laughed as he hugged her. "Oh and I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier."

"Oh it was nothing. Besides I learnt a little about you and Natasha." She smiled at him. They walked together until they got to Wanda's room which is when they parted ways.

Clint walked to his room however, unlike a normal human being, instead of going to his bed he went to the air vent. He had a lot of thinking and planning to do and there was only one place he could do that without being disturbed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be from Clint's POV again plus a one half of a pairing finally show up! 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feel free to correct any mistakes.


	12. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has an amazing surprise.

_"You know, when you used that electric arrow thing on Wanda I was going to kill you. I mean now I know why you did it but back then I hated the Avengers and I was just filled with hate. I'm glad she stopped me."_

_"Yeah? Well I wanted to break your jaw every time you said that phrase of yours."_

_"Its a good phrase!"_

"Mr Barton."

_"Clint? Clint don't go!"_

"Mr Barton you need to wake up."

_"Clint!"_

"Mr Barton. Your presence is needed in the garage."

"What?" Clint asked the voice that was walking him up.

"legolas get out of bed and go to the garage." F.R.I.D.A.Y said in a voice that sounded weirdly like a female Tony.

"Sure thing sugar." Clint said as he shook himself awake.

"Don't be getting all sweet on me Barton. Also may I advise that you drink less before you go to sleep? You are rather difficult to wake up like this." F.R.I.D.A.Y said before leaving Clint with silence.

Clint looked around his room. Half a bottle of Jack Daniels was on the floor by the bed. How and when did start drinking that? He looked down at himself. He had nothing on. Must have been a wild night. He picked out a purple t shirt with an target on his chest and a black pair of jeans. If it was the garage he was needed at it wouldn't be that important. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror when memories of his dream started to come back to him. Pietro.

Nope. Not thinking about that yet. He was needed and he was not thinking about a depressing subject at ten in the morning.

****

Clint opened the garage door and walked in. Right in the middle was a black limo. He walked towards it not knowing what the hell to expect when the back door opened.

"Dad!" Lila and Cooper shouted as they jumped out of the limo. They ran at their dad with massive smiles and wide open arms. Clint dropped to his knees and took his kids into his arms and hugged them as hard as he could.  
"Dad! We can't breath!" Cooper said as he tried to squirm away.

"Sorry but I've missed you so much!" He said kissing the tops of their heads as he stood up again.

"We have another surprise for you!" Lila said as she grabbed his left hand and dragged him to the opposite side of the limo. Cooper opened the other passenger door and sat inside was the one and only Jane Foster holding a chubby Nathaniel in her arms.

"Jane?!" Clint said with another smile on his face. "Holy shit what are you doing here?"

"Haha language Clint their are children present. And to answer your question; I'm now working here! It was rather a last minute decision on my end but I thought why the hell not?"Jane said as she exited the limo. Clint took Nathaniel from her.

"Where you all staying?" Clint asked as he looked at the group around him.

"Pepper said Steve would sort it out when we got here." Jane told him.

"Pepper's involved? Wait of course she's involved. I should probably take you inside." Clint said with a smile.

****  
"And then he just disappeared!" Cooper said waving his chocolate bar in the air. Clint laughed. "Dad its true! The man in the black mask was magic or something!" Cooper was currently telling Clint and Jane about how a man in a black mask had stopped his friends dad from being mugged.

"From what I've heard people are calling him the Devil of Hells Kitchen." Natasha said from behind Cooper making him jump.

"Auntie Nat!" Cooper said as he spun around in his seat and hugged her.

"Uncle Steve!" Lila shouted as she ran to the door that Steve was currently walking through.

"Uncle Steve?" Clint asked himself mainly.

"Key kiddo! When did you get here?" Steve asked her as he picked her up.

"Like an hour ago. Mom said we are staying for two weeks!"

"You are?" Steve asked as he looked up at Clint.

"Well I'm staying for longer but these guys are here for a fortnight." Jane said as she came into Steve line of sight.

"Its good to see you Jane." Steve said with smile "Soooo.... shall I take you to your rooms?" Steve asked smiling at the kids.

"Yes!" They shouted excitedly.

"Well then if you would like to follow me I'll take you on a grand tour." Steve lead Jane, Cooper and Lila out of the kitchen to show them around leaving Clint, Natasha and a sleeping Nathaniel.

"When did Steve become Uncle Steve?" Natasha asked him with a smile.

"Honestly I don't know. Maybe Laura told them to call him that. How's your knee?"

"Better. I only have to wear a knee support for a few days. How are you? I heard you had a big night last night."

"I did?"

"You and Tony. You had a talk about failed relationships and bonded over alcohol."

"I have no memory of this." Clint said frowning.

"Me and Steve found the pair of you spooning on the floor. You were the big spoon don't worry."

"What the fuck." Clint whispered.

"Hmm F.R.I.D.A.Y has a video of you both would you like to see?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Fuck no. I don't ever want to see that. So... you find anything out?"

"Other than the fact that you and Tony are a cute couple? No. haven't been able to do much and I asked Steve and he said it was nothing to worry about."

"Damn it." Clint said as he put his head in his hands. "They are definitely hiding something."

"Agreed. Oh I almost forgot, Tony wants to talk to you about going to hospital? Apparently he needs to go too and thought it would be a good idea if you and Wanda went at the same time. Anyway he's got all the details and that was the reason I was looking for you." Natasha said as she stood. "Now I'm gonna have to go and talk to our favourite doctor so don't interrupt me." She said as waved goodbye.

Clint waved back and looked down at Nathaniel who was asleep in his arms. "I guess we should go and talk to our mad engineer." Clint looked into Nathaniel's eyes. "My little Pietro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed like a mess but it was kinda a mess in my head. The next chapter is going to be from Tony's POV anyway so there's that to look forward too? 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feel free to correct any mistakes.


	13. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns something about himself and the Avengers.

Tony woke with a start. Someone was knocking on the workshops door.

"Tony let me in I know you're in there."

Ah. Clint. Tony remembered asking Natasha to get him. He would normally get F.R.I.D.A.Y to ask but Clint would do anything Natasha said almost instantly instead of putting it off like he does with everything else. Tony stood up and shook his head trying to wake himself up a bit.

"I'm coming Legolas." Tony mumbled. "And not in the fun way." He heard Clint snort on the other side of the door. He swung open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. A baby. Clint was holding a baby.

"Meet Nathaniel." Clint said holding him out to Tony with a proud look on his face that just screamed "look what I made!"

"I don't like being handed things." Tony said as he backed away.

"Tony, Nathaniel is a human not a thing." Clint pushed Nathaniel into Tony's arms. "Besides, you are his rich uncle." Clint laughed.

"Is that all I am to you Barton? Money?" Tony said with a fake offended voice.

"Good eye candy too but yeah, mainly money." Clint said as he walked into the workshop. "So about the hospital..."

"Oh right me and Steve have a got a meeting there tomorrow and thought it would be a good idea if you and Wanda tagged along too and got a chance to see Pietro." Tony said calmly.

"What's the meeting about?" Clint asked.

"That's private." Tony said quickly.

"Hey I was just curious! I mean I know IVF can do amazing things nowadays but getting a man pregnant isn't one of them." Clint said laughing. Tony punched him in his chest. "Ow! You could have just hit my arm you know."

"Barton you have a literal target on your chest. I'm a simple man. I see a target, I hit it."

"Yeah half the population knows that." Clint said rubbing his chest. Tony glared at him.

"So where'd Nathaniel come from?" Tony asked looking down at his chest to where Nathaniel was rubbing his scars.

"When a mommy and daddy love each other very much... ow did you really have to hit me again? Fine. Laura sent the kids round a week earlier that what I had planned and now we've got them for two weeks."

"We?"

"Yes Tony you are going to help look after them too." Clint said rolling his eyes.

"How am I supposed to get any work done with them running around?" Tony asked looking completely unamused.

"Well they won't be running around your workshop Tony I don't want to send them into a death trap." Dum-E nudged Clint leg. "Ok so you might be harmless but there are other machines around here." Clint patted Dum-E. "Also because the kids are here I want everyone to eat dinner at the same time and at the table."

"But.."

"No buts Tony. I need to keep their lives as normal as possible. Yes we might save the world and have powers or things that help us but it's the little things in life that they need."

Clint and Tony were silent. Clint was right. The kids needed a good upbringing. Tony was a prime example of what can happen if the kids life revolved around working parents. Tony looked down at Nathaniel. What is it with babies affecting adults?

"You're right. Just get someone to get me when it's time to eat." Tony said.

"Sure thing Tones. And thank you for this. It means a lot." Clint smiled and took Nathaniel back from Tony. "Oh and don't spoil the kids too much." Clint said as he left.

"As if I would!" Tony shouted after him. Tony stood there for a few minutes thinking. Tomorrow Clint was either going to kill him or kiss him so to speak. Tomorrow was the day that his plan with a lot of help from Steve was going to hopefully fall into place. He had a lot of work to do first though.

****

"Tony?" Steve asked as he walked into the workshop.

"Yeah?"

"Pietro's rooms finished."

"Oh good. Shall we go look at it?"

"I would say yes if Natasha wasn't camping around the corner waiting for us."

"Ah. She knows something up?" Tony asked nervously.

"Actually it was Clint that asked her if something was up with it and now she's doing what she does best. She tried to get me to say something but I didn't say anything."

"Well at least it will only be a secret for one more day hopefully."

"It is really nice what you've been doing for them Tony."

"You as well Cap."

"But it was your idea in the first place remember?" Cap grabbed his shoulder. "You've done good Tony. I'll see you at dinner?" He said letting go of Tony's shoulder.

"Sure thing. Remember to save me a seat." The pair laughed and Steve left him alone.

Tony picked up his tablet and went on Twitter. He never really cared about social media but sometimes he liked to know what people were saying about him and the Avengers.

_[badB01420] Yo all the Avengers are living together? Imagine the orgys they could have!_

What the fuck? Why would anyone think that?

_[a.Smith98] Almost seven months since Sokovia I hope everyone is getting back on their feet._

That was nice. Tony retweeted it.

_[l0v3andhope_]Hope Pietro is recovering well._

Same.

_[jellybeen]So the Avengers haven't been to hospital in over a week? They better have a good reason for leaving Pietro._

_[landAhoy?]Falcon and Hawkeye <3 bird bros!_

And that's enough internet for one day. Tony turned the tablet off and went to living room.  To see what everyone was doing.

    ****

"Ready? 3...2...1...we have lift off!" Cooper and Lila started spinning around in the air in a big circle around Wanda.

"This is awesome! Can you make us go faster?" Cooper said as he spun.

"Not yet I'm afraid. I haven't got the hang of going faster. Sorry." Wanda apologised.

"It's ok. This is so cool!" Lila said laughing.

Tony watched them from the doorway when he started to move. He looked down and saw Wanda's magic holding his body.

"Oh no you don't! Wanda!" Tony shouted as he joined the kids in the air.

"Don't stop Wanda! F.R.I.D.A.Y are you recording this?" Clint said laughing and holding his sides.

"Of course I am." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

"Don't think you're getting out of this Clint!" Wanda said laughing. She got her magic rapped around Clint and started to lift him up.

Clint, Tony, Lila and Cooper carried on spinning around the room whilst a laughing Nathaniel watched on from the comfort of his high chair.

They were all laughing and enjoying themselves when the rest of the Avengers and Jane walked in who also started laughing at the scene. After a few minutes Wanda put them back on the ground.

"Sorry little ones but I'm afraid I'm rather tired and I don't want to hurt you." She apologised again.

"It's cool. I'm starving anyway." Cooper said.

"Thank you Wanda!" Lila said giving her a hug. Tony looked at Clint who was staring at the pair fondly. Clint was adorable sometimes.

"Foods here!" Rhodey shouted as he as he left the room with Sam following him.

"Yay!" Lila and Cooper said at the same time.

"Kids wash your hands!" Clint shouted at them as they ran to the table. Tony watched a frantic scene unfold. It was like watching those big family TV shows when a massive group of people ran around before eating. Actually that's what this was. A family. A weird family at that and yes some were missing but this was the closest thing Tony had to a family and he was loving every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Tony and Wanda's POV
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feel free to correct any mistakes.


	14. Tony and Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kids that don't want to sleep and one that can't wake up.

"But we aren't tired! We can't go to sleep yet!" Cooper said. Everyone laughed. "It's not funny!" He said scowling.

"Yes it is buddy." Clint laughed.

"I may have an idea?" Wanda said looking at Clint. "When me and Pietro were young we used to camp out in the living room. Perhaps we could do that?" She asked.

"That sounds like an amazing idea! Me and Buckey used to do that too." Steve said with a sad smile.

"Rhodey remember when did that in MIT?" Tony said laughing.

"Yes. Just don't get drunk with kids around. Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"So we having a camp out?" Lila asked.

"Indeed we are." Wanda said smiling. The team moved all the furniture to outside of the room before Steve, Sam, Rhodey and Clint moved mattresses into the living room. Natasha and Tony hung spare sheets across the room to turn the living room into a tent and Vision, Jane Wanda worked on snacks and Lila and Cooper put all the pillows and blankets on the mattresses.

"This is so awesome you're so cool Wanda." Cooper said yawning. Wanda and Cooper were the last ones awake.

"Thanks Cooper."

"Dad likes you."

"Does he?"

"Yeah you're like an older Lila but better. Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"What's Pietro like?" That question completely took her by surprise. She stayed silent for a couple of extra minutes.

"You remind me of him. He showed off and was flashy and very cheeky but very protective of his family. I hope you meet him one day. He'd like you." She said as a single tear rolled from her eye. Pietro's life was in a constant state of "hope" and "if" and never certain.

"I hope I meet him too. I want to thank him for saving dad."

****

Tony woke up slowly. As he opened his eyes he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Lila resting her head on Tony's chest where his arc reactor used to be. He rested his hand on her hair and stroked it.

"She likes you." Clint said making Tony jump. "She feels safe around you."

"How?" Tony asked baffled. He was the one who made Ultron who nearly killed Clint and Pietro. If anything he'd expect her to feel scared around him.

"I don't know. It could have been the time you spent on the farm. She saw the real you not the face you put on at parties or for the media. Hell you helped her with her homework. Kids... they usually see the good in people before an adult does." Clint stood and left leaving Tony to think.

He lay there looking at the hanging bedsheets. If someone had told him a year ago he'd be having a camp out in the living room with the Avengers and two kids he would have laughed in their face. He's changed though. He wasn't afraid of letting people know him. He'd gained so many friends and even considered them family. Family. Maybe one day he'd have his own family. Settle down with someone maybe have a kid or two... ok he needed to stop thinking. These kids were making him sappy.

He slowly moved Lila off of his chest trying not to wake her. He wiggled his way out of the "tent" and joined Clint in the kitchen.

"You know I think that's the most sleep I've had in ages." Tony said walking to the coffee pot.

"I said sleeping was nice." Clint laughed.

"How come you're awake so early?"

"Nathaniel needed feeding. I'm making pancakes do you want any?"

"Sure. Just make sure you Wanda are ready by ten." Tony yawned.

"Sure thing sleeping beauty."

   ****

Something was up. She didn't need to look into anyone's head to know that. Steve and Tony kept looking at each other and fidgeting. She started to feel nervous. Wanda started to bounce her leg trying to calm her self. Clint walked into the quinjet and saw her nervousness.

"You ok?" He asked as he walked to the pilot seat stopping for a second in front of Wanda.

"Just looking foreword to seeing him again." She smiled.

"Same."

The four of them flew to the Avengers tower before getting a car to the hospital. Tony was driving the car at an alarming speed weaving in and out of traffic.

"Tony if you don't slow down we'll be emitted to the hospital as well." Steve said from the passenger seat.

"Don't get your panties in a twist I drive like this all the time." Tony said with a wave of his hand.

They arrived at the hospital and went their separate ways. Wanda and Clint went to Pietro's room while Steve and Tony went to their meeting.

They walked into his room and Wanda stopped abruptly. Pietro looked healthy and almost exactly the same way he did before the accident. Wanda moved to the chair and grabbed  hold of his hand. Pietro's fate looked a lot better now.

   ****

Clint and Wanda sat with Pietro for about an hour when there was a knock at the door. A nurse with darkish skin brown hair and brown eyes walked in. She extended her arm out and shook Clint and Wanda's hands.

"Hi I'm Claire Temple I'm one of Pietro's nurses. As you can probably tell he's made excellent progress in his recovery." She said holding a clip bored and looking at it. "Mr Stark and Captain Rogers have been hard at work creating a case file for moving Pietro out of the hospital and it's my job to inform you that the hospital thinks Pietro is healthy enough to be transferred to your facility." Claire said with a smile. Wanda and Clint were stunned.

"You mean he can come back with us?" Clint said breaking the silence.

"Indeed. Mr Stark and Captain Rogers have made a room at your facility that is capable and practical for Pietro to use. Miss Maximoff you need to sign this and the transfer should begin within the hour." Claire handed the clipboard to Wanda. "If you need anything else I'll be just outside." Claire left the room.

Wanda jumped up and hugged Clint. "He's coming home." Wanda whispered.

    ****

"He's coming home!" Tony said excitedly. "It worked. It fucking worked!"

"I told you it would." Steve said smiling at Tony.

Tony pulled Steve into a hug. "Thank you for helping me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be from Natasha's POV. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feel free to correct any mistakes.


	15. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is basically the Avengers mother.

_"We are getting reports that Pietro Maximoff the twin brother of the Avenger Wanda Maximoff or as she's more commonly know as the Scarlet Witch is being transferred as we speak. He was tragically injured while saving another Avenger Hawkeye and a small child during the Sokovia tragedy nearly seven months ago. We currently are unaware as to where he is going but rumour has it it is the Avengers Facility."_

Natasha turned the TV off. It had been less than an hour since the team had been told that he was being transferred and already the journalist had themselves a story. Vultures. That's what journalists are. Natasha turned around and saw Lila and Cooper looking up at her with grins on their faces.

"Is it true?" Lila asked rocking on her feet.

"Is what true?" Natasha said as she moved around the pair.

"That Pietro's coming here." Cooper said following her. Natasha sighed. These kids were too much like Clint.

"Yes its true but you won't be able to see him for a bit."

"Aww why?" They said at the same time.

"Number one, he's still in a coma. Number two, I don't think your dad wants you to see him like that and number three, Wanda should spend sometime alone with him." The pair rolled their eyes before running off. "Don't get into trouble!" Natasha shouted after them.

"They seem to have a lot of energy." A man said from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Bruce? When did you get here?" Natasha asked as she hugged him.

"About ten minutes ago. I'm only stopping for a couple of days before I'm off to my last couple of conferences and then I can stop and relax." Bruce said smiling back at her.

"You work way too hard. Tea?" Natasha asked pulling away.

"Yes please and maybe I work too hard but all of that will be over soon. Also is all this on the news true about Pietro?" He asked her as he Natasha started to brew his tea.

"Oh yeah. Amazing isn't it?" Natasha replied.

"Indeed how's Clint feel about it?" He asked.

"He's hiding it very well but I can tell he's happy. So fancy carrying on with Supernatural?" She asked with a smile.

****

Natasha was sat in her room watching the news.

 _"We are still waiting for a statement from the Avengers regarding Pietro Maximoff."_ The reporter said as she stood outside the hospital that Pietro was in. _"The possible Avenger was being treated here after being injured at Sokovia."_ The newsreader carried on saying. Possible Avenger? Where on earth did they get that idea from? Natasha thought to herself when there was a knock at the door interrupting her thoughts. Natasha turned the TV off and opened the door.

Wanda burst through the door as soon as it opened and wrapped her arms around Natasha. Natasha held Wanda in her arms for a few moments before Wanda spoke.

"He's here. He's actually here." She whispered into Natasha neck. "You have to see him." Wanda said pulling away.

"Wanda are you sure? Don't you want to be alone?" Natasha said looking at Wanda dead in eyes.

Wanda's shoulders sagged. "I need someone there so I know it's real." She replied quietly. Natasha nodded. She figured that it was almost too good to be true for Wanda.

"Lets go." Natasha smiled.

****

The last time Natasha had seen Pietro it had been just after he'd nearly died. Back then he looked like he was on deaths door and now he looked almost normal. That was insane as to how fast he'd healed. She looked around the what was once a storage room. Plain white tiles were laid on the floor with pale grey painted walls. In the middle of the room was Pietro's bed and a chair either side. Wanda sat in the chair on his left and held his hand.

"Wow." Was all Natasha could say.

"I know. He's healed so much. It's real isn't it?" Wanda smiled at Natasha.

Natasha walked over to Wanda and placed her hand on her shoulder. "It sure is." Natasha gently squeezed Wanda's shoulder.

****  
"Tony, Clint, put the bottles down." Natasha said folding her arms across her chest. Sometimes she felt more like a mother than a friend to these imbeciles.

"But Naaaat, we're celebrating!" Clint slurred.

"T' Pietro!" Tony said raising his bottle.

"To Pietro!" Clint parroted.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Natasha asked.

"Would you like me to play the recording of the last time they drank together?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asked.

"Please do."

_"That's what I'm saying like, it not my fault that I like being an Avenger and shit like it's apart of me." Clint took a swig of his drink as he lay on the floor with Tony._

_"Exactly like my suits belong to me." Tony looked at Clint. "Y'know what? We don't need them. We got e'other and we strong independent men who don't need no woman."_

_"Yeah you right!" Clint said. Somehow the pair got closer together and were practically touching._

_"I'm happy for Pepper I am but damn if it hurts sometimes you know?"_

_"Yeah like Laura was sooooo good t'me but pfft I'm done with relation...ships." Clint then rolls onto his side and starts spooning Tony. After a few minutes Natasha and Steve walk into the cameras view._

"Ok we get it!" Clint said pulling a face. Tony looked utterly horrified.

"I think it's time we got you in bed." Natasha said as she lifted Clint up from his seat.

"Bit eager aren't we?" Tony laughed at Natasha who rolled her eyes in response.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y can you get Steve here? Tony needs to go to bed before I hurt him." Natasha said as she made her way over to the door with Clint clinging to her left side.

"Haha kinky." Tony winked at her. Natasha let go of Clint and punched Tony's arm.

****

"Clint what's gotten into you?" Natasha said as she sat on Clint's bed.

"D'know what your on about." Clint said closing his eyes.

"The drinking. You never used to drink like this before. Is it the dreams?"

"What dreams?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you've had dreams about Pietro. You told me."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean."

"I don't know. It's just.... weird."

"Clint I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Natasha said softly.

"I miss him? Like I know it makes no sense cause knew him like what a week? But I don't know.... that little bastard got me all kinds of fucked up." Clint said huffing.

"Oh Clint...." Natasha said lying gown next to Clint. "I miss someone too."

"Yeah like who?"

"Bruce."

"Bruce?"

"Yes Bruce."

"How can you miss someone who's right down the corridor?"

"I know it sounds weird especially from me and it's different to you and Pietro but please here me out. When we were all at your farm... something just clicked. I saw myself differently it was weird. When he disappeared after Ultron... it hurt. A lot. I lost nearly all the trust I'd built with him but slowly we've gotten closer again. It's not the same as before. I know and well he's only with us rarely but...I miss him." The pair said quit for few minutes.

"God. We're like school girls." Clint said breaking the silence. "I'm nearly forty for fucks sake." Natasha laughed.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning Hawkeye." Natasha kissed Clint's cheek and left his room. She didn't exactly know where she was going her legs just carried her.

She stopped in front of Pietro's room. She opened the door and walked in. Wanda was still sat in the chair holding Pietro's hand. Her head was resting on the bed.

"Wanda?" Natasha asked as she walked up to her. She placed her hand on Wanda's back. Wanda jumped. "I'm sorry." Natasha apologised realising that she woke Wanda up.

"No no it's ok." Wanda reassured her. "I guess I should go to bed." She smiled at Natasha. Wanda bent down and kissed Pietro's forehead. "See you tomorrow brother." She said. With one final squeeze of Pietro's hand Wanda left.

"This is... weird." Natasha said. She stood listening to the beeps of the machines. "I mean, I never spoke to you before and well... speaking now even though you probably can't hear me...look Wanda needs you. Clint needs you hell even Tony I guess. Just... wake up kid." Natasha said. She honestly couldn't believe she was doing this. Talking to someone in a coma who she didn't really know? She sighed to herself. "Wake up Pietro." She said before she turned around and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Steves POV 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feel free to correct any mistakes.


	16. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Steve and Tony with a little Steve and Natasha.

Steve walked down the corridor towards the kitchen to where Tony was supposed to be. Steve was working out when F.R.I.D.A.Y told him that Tony was drunk and that Natasha had requested him to take Tony away. It had only been a couple of days since Steve had taken Tony to bed drunk last time and that was sight he'd rather not see again. As he got to the door he saw Natasha and Clint walking away or more rather Natasha carrying Clint. As they passed Natasha rolled her eyes fondly in Clints direction. Clint drinking with Tony again? This could only mean trouble.

Steve entered the kitchen and saw Tony leaning on the counter rubbing his arm.

"That bitch. It was a joke no need to...." Tony looked up and saw Steve. "Well if it isn't my knight in shining armour." Tony said in a mocking voice. Steve stayed quiet but crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh no! Don't you dare use your Captain American voice on me. I know I'm a terrible a person." Tony said looking at the bottle in his hands. Steve unfolded his arms and walked over to Tony. Tony looked up at him and sighed. "If Howard was here and knew that his beloved Captain America would take his drunk, washed up and let down of son to bed when he can't stand straight I'm pretty sure he'd hate me even more."

Steve sat down in the chair that was previously occupied by Clint. He placed his hands on the table. "You know, when I first met Howard and Peppy I thought they were together. Pretty embarrassing really." Tony looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I think Aunt Peggy actually said something about that.... "do you fondue?" Was that it?" Tony said thinking. Steve groaned.

"She told you of all people?" Steve said placing his head on the table.

"She told me a lot about you. It made you seem more human... and not some kind of Superman like being." Tony smiled softly. "I had a major love/hate relationship with you or rather what I heard of you. Howard would only talk about you and how amazing you were and how his best creation was you and then Peggy... she didn't paint you as some god you were just a guy from Brooklyn."

"Tony I'm not your da- Howard's best creation." Steve reached out and held Tony's hand around the bottle. "You are." Tony looked up at Steve.

"How? I'm his biggest letdown." Tony's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Tony... look what you've created! You've made countless gadgets and things I mean there was Jarvis, F.R.I.D.A.Y, your Arc Reactor , the Iron Man suits the Iron Legion... Tony you're amazing." Steve said looking directly into Tony eyes.

"I also made countless weapons that killed who knows how many people, the Arc Reactor and Iron Man suits have been used against me hell the Arc Reactor almost killed me-"

"You created a new element."

"-I killed Wanda and Pietro's parents which led to them hating me, nearly got Pietro killed because oh yeah fucking Ultron!" Tony downed the rest of his beer. He stood to leave but almost fell over. Steve grabbed hold of him to stop him from falling. The pair stood still and quiet. Steve hugged Tony as he felt he needed the support after opening up to Steve like that. Tony rested his head on Steve's chest.

"Come on. Let's get you bed." Steve said as he picked Tony up and carried him to his room.

"You know, most people wait until their honeymoon to carry someone bridal style." Tony said as Steve made his way to Tony's room.

"Pre-marital carrying. I'm a rebel." Tony burst out laughing. Steve smiled at Tony. He hated seeing him upset.

****

Steve slowly woke up. He sat up and realised that he wasn't in his own bed. "F.R.I.D.A.Y lights please." Steve said as he looked around the room. He was in Tonys room. In Tonys bed. Memories of last nights events came back to him. He had taken Tony back to his room but had stayed as he didn't want to leave him alone in the state that he was in. 'Tony?" Steve shouted.

"Sir is currently in his workshop. He has been there for four and a half hours and I think you should check on him." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked as he walked to the door.

"Nothing. However he could really use your help."

Steve left Tonys room. He would check in on Tony first but he had other things to attend to. Steve headed to Pietro's room to check in on him. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He opened the door and walked in. Pietro was in the exact same position he was in when Steve last saw him yesterday. He checked Pietro's notes and saw that he was still stable with no noticeable changes. He left Pietro and headed to the compound to se if there was anything that needed his attention and again nothing was. For nearly two weeks S.H.I.E.L.D didn't have any news. Steve found it kind of suspicious. Usually there was a lead or a small uprising that needed to be dealt with.

Steve walked back to the facility. He was gong to Tony when he realised he hadn't eaten yet. "F.R.I.D.A.Y has Tony eaten anything yet?"

"Not since dinner last night. He has consumed four mugs of coffee since waking up." Well then Tony needed to be fed. Steve walked to the kitchen and saw Bruce on the phone.

"Tonight? How about tomorrow morning instead?" Bruce said to the person on the phone. He looked up at Steve and waved before pointing at his phone and walking off. Steve decided to only make a small breakfast since it was getting closer to lunch time and well, Tony didn't eat much anyway.

    ****

Steve made his way to the workshop holding two plates of food. When he got to the door he realised h couldn't knock. "Um... F.R.I.D.A.Y would you kindly get Tony to open the door for me?" Steve asked. A few seconds later Tony opened the door.

"Cap! Thank God you're here!" Tony said practically pulling Steve into the workshop. "I don't know if you know this but the world kind of wants a statement about Pietro and I have been working on one but damn it this is your job." Tony said as he sat at one of the tables. Steve sat at the opposite side of the table and placed the two plates down in front of them. "Is this for me?" Tony asked looking at the plate.

"Do you see anyone else in here?" Steve laughed. Dum-E nudged Steves leg. "You aren't a person I'm afraid."

"So this statement thing. I was thinking of having a press conference." Tony said as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"You and press conferences haven't exactly been a good mix in the past." Steve said looking at Tony.

"What are you talking about?"

"Announcing that you were going to stop weapon development within a few hours of returning back to the US and announcing that you were Iron Man? That's just to name two of your biggest ones."

"Ok I get your point. Anyway the reason I was saying this is so we can answer random questions which should hopefully give us a few weeks peace. Oh and I've already arranged one and by me I mean got Pepper to do it. It starts in-" Tony glanced up at the clock on the wall "-three hours or so."

Steve looked blankly at Tony. A press conference in three hours which he was only now that finding out about? Great. Just fucking great. "Fine. What we starting with?" Steve sighed.

    ****

"Steve!" Pepper greeted him as he exited the car. "Are you ok you look a little stressed?"

"Oh you know it's been a busy day of planning for a press conference I had no idea was happening until about two and a half hours ago." Steve said as he hugged her.

"He didn't tel-"

"Steve you should be used to this now I mean how long have we known each other?" Tony interrupted Pepper.

"Too long if you ask me." Steve whispered to Pepper who tried to hold back a laugh.

"Amazingly you don't need super hearing to hear that." Tony said as he walked away.

"He clearly hasn't had enough coffee this morning." Pepper muttered. "Let's get this over with shall we?" Pepper motioned in the direction that Tony walked in.

Tony and Steve walked to table that had been set up for them. The room was full of journalists which was second on Steve most hated list. "I'm pretty sure you know why we're all here." Tony said as he motioned for the journalist to sit down on the chairs that were provided. "Yes Pietro Maximoff was transferred from the hospital and yes it is to the Avengers compound/facility." The journalists quickly took notes and pictures.

"What is Pietro's current condition?" A man asked from the front row.

"He's still in a coma but he is progressing extremely well." Steve answered.

"Will he become an Avenger like his sister?" A woman from the middle of the room asked.

"That will be entirely up to him when we wakes." Steve nodded. This continued for another hour of answering random questions about the Avengers before Pepper called it a day. Steve felt exhausted. How on earth could Tony do this so often?

****

Steve walked into the kitchen where Natasha was sat with a glass of red wine. "Bit early for drinking isn't it?" Steve asked.

"You're just jealous that you can't get drunk. I mean it takes a lot to get me drunk but it's possible." Natasha said smirking.

"What's wrong?" Steve said sitting down.

"Bruce has gone early to do something extra for Helen." Natasha said sighing

"Ah." Was all Steve could handle. He wasn't very good at relationship stuff.

"Anyway that press conference looked fun. Well more fun than training." Natasha winked. Steve knew she was avoiding the topic and so he let it slide. If she didn't want to talk then she wouldn't talk.

"Now now Romanoff don't get too carried away there." Steve laughed going along with the diversion.

"Oh I almost forgot. Thor's here. He arrived about an hour and a half ago he's in Janes room." Natasha said taking a sip of her wine.

"Well it's nice to have him back."

"Especially for Jane." Nat winked. The pair laughed until Lila ran into the room and hugged Natasha. "Hey what's up?" Natasha asked. Lila whispered into her ear before running off again. "Well that was interesting." She laughed.

"What's interesting?" Steve asked.

"People in S.H.I.E.L.D are placing bets."

"Bets on what? And how would she know that?" Steve asked confused.

"I'm not saying." Natasha smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Thor's POV 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feel free to correct any mistakes.


	17. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane catch up and their night together gets ruined.

Thor had been lying with Jane on her bed for the best part of an hour. They had been filling each other in on the stuff that they had missed out on. After a while the pair had started cuddling and pressing against each other. Thor hooked his finger under Jane's chin and lifted her face so he could see it better. Thor looked into Jane's eyes.

"My dear Jane. I love you so much and I would walk many a world and do everything within my power to protect you." He said as he held her face.

"I don't know about walking different worlds but I would do anything to protect you as well." Jane reached up and kissed Thor. "You can be such a sap sometimes you know." Jane giggled before kissing him. "My BFG." Jane kissed him again.

Thor pulled back and looked at Jane confused. "BFG? I do not understand..." Thor said.

Jane giggled again "I'll explain later." Thor captured her soft lips in a gentle kiss. Jane moved closer to Thor and wrapped her arms around Thor's neck. The kissed deepened quickly. Thor pulled Jane onto his lap and held her waist. Thor slipped his tongue into Janes mouth. He tasted every bit of the inside of her mouth. He could taste the wine that Jane had been drinking with Natasha when he arrived. Thor slowly moved his hands under Janes top and ran a finger up her spine. Jane shuddered before reaching down and pulling her top off. Thor continued to move his hands up and down her spine stopping at her bra. Thor moved his hands to Janes stomach and moved upwards. He put his hands under her bra and gripped Janes breasts. Jane sighed and ground down on Thor's growing bulge. Thor licked his way from Janes mouth down to her chin and neck before stopping at Janes collarbone and started sucking.

"Thor... I... want... you." Jane said between deep sighs. Thor smiled against her chest and started moving them. He flipped them over so that Jane was now lying on her back. Thor started licking and sucking her stomach slowly edging his way down to her pants. Thor gripped Janes thighs and stating licking along the edge of her pants. He slowly began to peel her pants down and looked up at Jane. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were reddened. He opened his mouth and held his tongue out once more and lowered his head down. Just as he was about to lick her and alarm started ringing.

"God damn it!" Jane said as she sat up.

"I'm sorry dear Jane but duty calls." Thor said as he picked himself up from off the bed.

"It's ok. The world needs you." Jane sighed. "We can always continue when you get back."

****

"So far there have a total of forty casualties that have been reported with many feared dead. We don't entirely know what's happening but all we do know is that they have a mass group of hostages in the hospital and shooters outside on the streets with a ten block radius. I would understand if they attached a few days ago when Pietro was still there but this... this is something different." Steve said as he showed the team what was happening on a live feed.

"Fuck me." Clint said as he placed his hands on hips.

"What's the plan Cap?" Tony asked.

"Nat, Clint and Wanda go stealth and try and get into the hospital to the hostages. Tony, Sam you're in the sky as our main distraction while Rhodey me and Thor handle those on the ground. Rhodey I want you here Thor here and I'll go here. Vision... you do what you do but try and stay airborne as much as possible." Steve said pointing at different points on the map.

"As you say Captain." Thor said.

"Avengers roll out." Steve said.

"Are we transformers now?" Natasha said with a smirk as everyone walked to the get there equipment.

"Well ginger snap I suppose me and Rhodey could be counted as transformers." Tony said.

"Not the time for jokes." Rhodey said.

****

"I can see two on the roof... looks like your best option for sneaking in." Tony said.

"Now if we could find a way on to the roof that would be great." Natasha said.

"I could lift us up onto a rooftop near the hospital and we could go from there?" Wanda suggested.

"If you're up to it. I don't want to push you." Clint said.

"I'll be fine." Wanda reassured herself and the others.

"Looks like your best choice for that would be on the east side. A few buildings are pretty close together they should allow you to get on the roof of the hospital with relative ease." Sam said.

"Ok. Rhodey, Thor we'll attack the west side. Should create a big enough diversion. Tony, you attack from the north and Vision attack from the south and Sam you keep tabs on Wanda, Clint and Nat. You all got that?" Steve said. He was met with the team replying with "got it."

"On your mark Cap." Tony said as he readied himself.

"Go."

Falcon dropped Steve on the edge of the perimeter that the "bad guys" had set up. Rhodey landed a bit further in the fighting area and took the majority of the hits waiting for Steve to land. Steve braced for impact. However he didn't hit the road like he planned. He landed on the head of one of the enemy's. Steve heard all of the bones crunching beneath his shield and blood and guts went everywhere. Steve squelched through the remains of that poor poor man. Steve looked at the mess and gagged. It was the most horrendous thing he had every seen. Thor dropped down next to him and observed the scene.

"Excellent shot Captain! I doubt he will return to battle anytime soon." Thor laughed. Thor and Steve looked up. The enemy were looking directly at them. About six of them ran off away from the battle. The rest just stood there. Thor lifted his hammer. "Aw hell nah." One of them shouted before running off to join the others.

"Shell head push up a bit some of them aren't taking the distinction." Natasha said breaking Steve and Thor out of their trance like state.

****

Turns out Wanda can't lift them onto the roof. She can however lift them onto the fire escape of the building about three quarters of the way up the building. This would normally be a set back but it gave Clint chance to notice a couple of snipers on the opposite roofs. He managed to take them out whilst Wanda and Natasha were climbing.

When the three of them got onto the roof Clint scanned the area. The guards on the roof were very agitated probably because the Avengers were attacking them. "So any ideas on how to take them out?" Natasha whispered.

"I could get them but they might alert the others before I get them both. Down side of arrows, they can't penetrate two people." Clint chuckled.

"What if I distract one?" Wanda suggested.

"That could work... Clint you up for that?" Natasha asked.

"The whole mind control thing? Not really."

"Not mind control. I would make  
him think that he saw something. I could pick up a stone and hold it in front of him. He would think he was tired or something." Wanda said.

"Hmm... ok. You get the guy furthest away." Clint told her nodding.

Wanda moved closer to the edge of building being careful to stay hidden. She lifted a small rock that was next to her. She concentrated extremely hard on moving it. This was the furthest she's moved something. Her fingers started moving in a delicate manner and almost looked like they were dancing. The small rock made its way over to the man. She held it still just out of his field of view. "Clint, now." She said. An arrow flew past her head moving her hair ever so slightly. The arrow head went deep into the first guys neck sending blood everywhere. Wanda sent the rock in front of the mans face and started to slowly move it around almost as if she was hypnotising him.

"Hey Al you seeing this?" The man shouted. "Al?" He called out again. He started to spin around but before he noticed anything an arrow hit him dead in the eye.

"And there's your money shot." Clint said with a grin. Natasha and Wanda looked at him with a completely unamused look.

****  
Thor broke the door open with his hammer. They had taken out all the enemies on the outside and Clint, Natasha and Wanda were currently go room to room getting people out. Thor marched through the corridor if anyone so much as looked in his direction they were getting hammered. As he walked he heard voices. He slowed down and tried to be quite.

"They are in the building as we speak! Your men are useless!" A man with a German accent hissed.

"We held them off for three hours! Three! Have y'all tried fighting the Avengers? Oh yeah I forgot you did and oh shit you lost!" A woman with what sounded like a southern American accent. 

"We hired you because you said you were good!"

"We are. At gang fighting an shit. This? Yeah no this isn't our League. You said you wanted fighters for a small gang that would attack. Usually that means stupid wanna be gang bangers."

"Pathetic. You better hope they don't get to the basement or I'll-"

"Kill me? Bitch I'm already dead." A loud bang rang from the room the argument was taking place in. "Although it looks like I got the fist hit." The woman said. Thor walked into the room and looked at the woman. Tall, long blond hair, muscular build... she looked like a female Thor. The woman turned around. "Oh fuck me." She said before she took the hammer to the face.

"They are camping out in the basement from what I've gathered." Thor told the team.

"Focus on the upper floors first. Get the civilians out." Cap replied.

"Got two rooms left on our floor." Wanda informed them.

"Clear on ours." Rhodey confirmed.

"Ok. Tony how many entrances to the basement?" Steve asked.

"Two. One elevator one stairwell."

"Great." Steve muttered.

"Me, Rhodey and Vision will take the elevator route you and everyone else take the stairs. We should probably attack at the same time?" Tony suggested.

"That could actually work. Let's go."

****

The group snook into the basement. It was quite. Too quiet. There were no traps, not enemies, nothing. To say they were confused was an understatement. Why would they go through the trouble of creating a perimeter around the building, fill it with people to protect the basement when there was nothing there. The team looked at each other unsure as to what they should do.

"Tell me what you know!" A man with thick German accent shouted. Steve's face whitened. There was only one group of people who spoke like that and could be capable of something like this. The sound of someone getting hit rang around the basement. "I'll ask you again bitch. What. Do. You. Know." The man asked again sounding angrier. "They are here as we speak. Now tell me."

"Why should I tell you anything about my soon to be ex-husband?" No. It couldn't be.

"Don't test my patience."

"Pfft. I ain't telling you shit." The sound of knife being drawn snapped the team out of there thoughts. They tackled the man to the ground before he could do anything. Clint ran at Laura who was tied in a chair. "I knew you'd rescue me eventually." Laura laughed.

"Just like old times." Clint replied as his eyes filled with tears.

"I thought if I sent the kids away they would stop following me. Instead I made it worse." Laura sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked as she started to help get Laura free.

"I noticed someone following me every time I left the house. I sent the kids to you early so they would be safe." She said as she stood. Clint pulled her into a hug.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Clint asked.

"I thought they wanted the kids... I'm sorry."

Everyone calmed down and relaxed. They had saved the hostages. They had a taken the hospital back from Hydra and they had saved Laura. However, no one noticed the remaining Hydra agent whose gun was aimed right at Laura and Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. There was a slight change of plan as in I rewrote this chapter four times -_-


	18. Clint and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team clean up the events of the hospital siege and things may not go as planned

Tony watched Clint and Laura. Although they were getting a divorce you could tell they still loved each other. It made Tony feel happy in a way. Hell if Clint could find someone who loved him then there was hope for everyone. 

"Shall we go and have a drink?" Sam asked breaking the silence. 

"God yes!" Clint said pulling away from Laura. 

"No need to answer for me Clint, I would never turn down a drink!" Thor said. The team broke out laughing. "Onwards my friends we need to get out of here." Thor said gesturing at the door. 

"You won't be going anywhere." A voice said from behind them. 

"Clint get down!" Tony shouted as he fired a shot in the direction of the voice. The man shot back and hit Clint in his legs. Steve tackled the shooter and they both fell to floor. Steve took out a plastic disc and shoved it into the mans mouth. Everything happened so quickly that Laura and Wanda just stood in a daze. 

"Clint! Come on man let's get you out of here." Tony said as went to over too him. 

"Unless you can carry me I ain't going anywhere with this leg." Clint said putting pressure onto his wound. Vision kneeled down next to him. "Oh no!" Clint shouted once he understood why Vision was so close. 

"Clint stop acting like an idiot and let him carry you." Natasha said as she sat next to him.

"But it's weird." 

"Clint Helen is at the tower so you should get going now." Tony said rolling his eyes. 

"Fine but if you touch me in my no touch zone I'll find away to kill you." Clint said glaring at Vision. 

"I can promise you that there will be no touching in your "no touch zone" Clint." Vision replied. 

"Let's get this over with." Clint muttered as he attempted to lift himself up. Vision put his arms under Clint's knees and back and slowly lifted him up. 

"Helen and Claire Temple are waiting in Bruce's lab. Steve what are you doing with him?" Tony asked pointing at the guy that was currently being pinned under Steve's shield. 

"Taking him back to the Compound and see if he'll spill anything." The man laughed. 

"Need any help?" Tony offered. 

"No it's ok, Natasha already told them. You just focus on getting everyone back in one piece."

   ****

"I'll admit Mr Barton when we transferred Pietro I wasn't expecting to see you again." Claire admitted as she looked at Clint's leg. 

"No offence but I had no intention in seeing you again. How come your here anyway?" 

"Well since the hospital got taken over we had a lot of patients and casualties. The major casualties went to other hospitals and your very own Tony Stark opened up the Tower for less major cases." 

"Wow." 

"Indeed wow. Quite generous. Ok this will hurt." Claire slowly pulled the bullet out of Clint's leg. "Luckily for you there was no major damage." 

"Still hurts like shit though!" Clint's said through gritted teeth. He looked down at his leg to see the damage. "Ok that looks bad. I though you said there was no damage?!"

"I said no major damage. Besides, Helen will be able to make this look like new. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah I probably sh- OW!" Clint screamed. "Tell me if you are going to stab me yeah?" 

"Sorry but I need to make sure that you don't get an infection. As soon as Helen is ready you can get patched up." 

"I'm actually ready right now. You're free to go Claire." Helen smiled at her. 

"If free to go you mean going to the lower levels of the tower then sure. And Clint? Try to stay out of trouble." Claire said as she left. 

"Shouldn't take too long Clint." Helen said as she got Clint ready. There was a knock at the door. "Come in! Oh Mr Stark anything I can help you with?" 

"Please Helen call me Tony and I've just come to make sure our trash man is ok." 

"He is doing very well an should be out within an hour."

"Well that's good to know. Laura and the kids are staying at the facility for a while until we can make sure they'll be safe. Leaves us with no spare rooms, if anyone else stays we'll have to start bunking up." 

"Or we could move back to the tower."

"Hmm. Well whatever happens we are due a vacation after today."7

    ****

Tony walked into his workshop at the facility. It had been a rather eventful day and Tony just wanted some time to himself working on "upgrades". He sat at his table and looked at his current project. A drone type piece of equipment for Sam. He looked at his plans but he couldn't focus. He had almost lost one of his closest friends. Again. Tony stood and walked over to his small drink cabinet. He knew he shouldn't drink anything but he just wanted one. A small one. One wouldn't hurt right? 

"Mr Rogers is requesting you in his office." F.R.I.D.A.Y practically shouted at Tony dragging him out of his trance. 

"Sure thing F.R.I.D.A.Y tell him I'll be right there." 

"He is a little agitated... maybe you could help cheer him up?" 

   ****

"Hey Steve sorry I took so long I thought you could do with a little pick me up." Tony said as he opened the door. 

"Better not be a alcoholic pick me up." Steve replied flatly as he looked down at a pile of papers in front of him. 

"Perish the thought." Tony placed a massive silver plate piled up with hotdogs on Steve's desk. 

"Is that hotdogs?"

"Mhm"

"From a street stall?"

"Mhm flew out just to get them." 

"Tony that... thank you. Seriously. It means a lot."

"No problem. So what is it you need?" 

"That guy we took. He won't talk. He says he'll only talk to me."

"Well we could just wait it out? I mean he has to talk eventually right?" 

"If we could keep him forever."

"What do you mean? We've got him in our grasp we could get so much from him." 

"Tony... he... wasn't part of hydra. We can't technically keep him. There is no evidence that suggests that he is even apart of the plans." 

"But he was right there! In the basement speaking with a German accent and he even shot Clint for fuck sake!" Tony started to shout with his anger levels rising.

"I know. I've arranged to talk to him tomorrow morning. Would you come with me?" 

"This is so... Of course I'll go with you." 

    ****

"And he shot you?! That's so cool!" Cooper shouted excitedly. 

"More like painful. Idiot." Lila muttered. 

"Lila don't talk to your brother like that." 

"Sorry mom." 

"Not me you should be saying sorry too." 

"Ugh. Sorry Cooper." 

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" A voice said from behind them. 

"Kate!" Lila and Cooper shouted before running to the door. 

"Kate?" Laura and Clint both looked at each other before back at the door. 

"Hey sis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is a little weird but I've been pushed for time with Christmas and everything (and I hope you had a lovely Christmas or Holding) I also made Kate Laura's little sister in this because reasons oh and that weird "hydra" guy? Yeah he's important ;) 
> 
> Until next time!


	19. Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous days events from Kate's POV

Kate shot another arrow at the target. Bullseye. She's been in the target range practicing for hours like normal except something was off. She had this feeling that something was wrong that she just couldn't shake.

"Maybe you should take a break." Kate turned around and saw one of her close leaning against the back wall.

"Luke you know I can't." Kate replied as she turned back to face the targets.

"I know you want to prove yourself and get promoted faster but something's wrong with you and you a break." Luke replied as he stepped closer.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Kate stop being stubborn. You can't lie to me. Let's just go for a walk and have a breather?" Luke suggested as he touched her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything just chill?"

Kate sighed in defeat. "Fine but we are grabbing a coffee."

****

Kate nursed her coffee cup in her hands as if she were protecting it from cool breeze.

"I'm not sure why but it just feels weird. I mean you know I'm not normally anxious but... ugh." Kate blurted out. "Oh er, sorry."

"No don't be sorry. It's good to let it out." Luke reassured her. "It's probably nothing and could just be due to stress but know Kate I'm here for you."

"God you're such a sap. Thanks." Kate said smiling as she looked down at her coffee.

"But I'm your sap." Luke said as he did finger guns in her direction.

"You are such a dork. How old are you again?" Kate asked as she laughed.

"Physically or eternally because they are very different thin- is that rain?" Luke said as looked up at the sky and had a face full of raindrops.

"Race you back." Kate shouted behind her as she sprinted off.

"That's cheating!"

****

Kate and Luke burst into their room soaked to the bone. On their way back the heavens had opened and dumped water on the pair. Luke ran into their bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Dammit Luke!"

"Snooze you loose!" Luke shouted back.

"Well you better hurry up in there." Kate went into her room and peeled the wet clothes off of her skin. She rummaged around her wardrobe looking for dressing gown when her phone went off.

[Laura] In trouble cant talk. Get Clint." Kate fumbled unlocking her phone. She scrolled down her contacts until she got to Clint's. "The person you are calling is currently unavailable please leave a message after the beep." Kate called another three times before giving up. She grabbed the first the saw and ran for the bathroom. "Luke! Luke come on we have to go!" Kate shouted as she banged on the door. Luke open the door with a towel wrapped around his waste with the rest of his body still wet from the shower. "Kate what's up calm down." Luke said as he registered the panicked state that Kate was in. "I told you something was wrong!" She replied shoving the phone in Luke's hand. "Ok just give me a few minutes to gather our things and we'll  go ok? Just keep trying Clint's number. Kate. Everything will be ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short chapter as it continues into the next chapter. :)


	20. Kate and Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Clint catch up and attempt to rescue a friend.

"But that still doesn't explain why or how you got here and who the hell is Luke?" Clint said once Kate had finished recalling the days events.

"Well we were already on the way over when Laura called I wanted to make sure that you were both ok. Is that such a problem?"

"Well yes. You can't just drop in randomly I mean you don't have any where to sleep and so many other reasons." Clint said as he stood up.

"Clint chill. We'll sleep on the sofas no big deal." Kate waved him off.

"Wait what?"

"The sofas? Pretty easy to sleep on."

"No no no. Did you say we?"

"Yeah Luke is here to. How else was I supposed to fly a quinjet?"

"You stole a quinjet?!"

"Ok we didn't "steal" we borrowed one and Luke flew it." Kate said matter of factly.

""Oh fuck me! Where is Luke?"

"Explaining to some guy that be borrowed a quinjet." Clint ran to the door. "Woah slow down old man!" Kate shouted after him.

Kate and Clint ran down the corridors running to find Luke. "F.R.I.D.A.Y where is Luke?" Clint shouted as he ran.

"Lighting the ceiling, follow the green lights."

"Thanks!"

"Who was that?" Kate asked

"That's F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"What kind of name is F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"My name." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

"Kate we haven't got time for this! We have to find Luke before they arrest him or possibly kill him!" Kate sprinted to catch up to Clint. She reached for his arm and spun him around stopping him from running.

"Clint calm down. No one is going to die and they won't arrest him. Possibly." Kate said as she held Clint so he couldn't run again. "You've had a stressful day and you need to take it slow." Kate reassured him.

"Ok but no lolligaging." Clint replied sternly.

"Yes sir." Kate mockingly saluted. Clint shook his head before turning around to resume his journey. The pair rounded the final corner and saw Natasha and Wanda arguing. Clint and Kate stayed ducked back around the corner and started listening to the argument.

"I can't do that! No I won't do that!" Wanda practically shouted.

"We need to help the guy! They are going to do god knows what! Clint get here now." Natasha said as she turned her head towards Clint's general area.

Clint walked out from around his hiding place with Kate following him. "How did you know I was there?" Clint asked looking like a puppy that eaten their owners shoes.

"I could here your footsteps. You sound like an elephant." Natasha said mater of factly. "Kate... let me guess, the guy that they are currently interrogating is here because of you?" Natasha asked smiling.

"Well yes and no. Laura told me something was wrong and the fastest way of getting her was quinjet.. We were already in New York went I found out that everything was ok." Kate explained.

"Well i don't exactly think that that excuse will allow stealing a quinjet. I've been trying to persuade Wanda to help get him out but-"

"Its wrong. I can't do that. I vowed not to mess with anyone's head anymore." Wanda interrupted.

'Wait you're Wanda? As in the Wanda Maximoff? Holy shit I love your blog!" Kate said happily. "I totally get that you wouldn't want to do that.... can you trigger a fire alarm or something?"

"Yes?"

"Perfect." Kate grinned mischievously.

****

"God I could kill your sister sometimes." Clint huffed as he lay on the sofa.

"Well you're not the only one. It took me ages to calm the kids down after her arrival and then they heard that fire alarm go off and I have to stop the whole routine all over again." Laura replied as she offered a mug of hot chocolate to Clint.

"Well at least we saved Luke... are those two together?"

"Kate and Luke? No. I asked her a while ago. Apparently Luke has a weird on/off relationship with some girl who works in the Starbucks near their post. I think they've been friends since she signed up or something."

"They why go through the trouble of stealing a quinjet for her?"

"Because they're good friends and she was worried. Luke is the only one who knows that Kate is related to me. He knows that people are trying to take the Avengers down. So what happened with Luke?"

"Well-"

  
    ****

"This is the most stupid idea I've ever agreed too." Clint said as he crawled through the vents.

"But if it works it isn't stupid." Natasha replied from behind him.

"Has everyone lost their damn minds in the last twenty four hours? A hospital just got locked down by Hydra or whatever, Laura got held hostage, I got shot, Kate and Luke stole a quinjet and now I'm in the vents so we can bust  Luke out of captivity. I need a drink... no several drinks."

"Stop being so dramatic. How much further?"

"Shh."

"What?"

"Shush. We are right above them." Clint whispered.

"Wanda we're in position. Waiting for you." Natasha said into the earpiece.

"On three. One... two... thr-" Wanda was cut off by the fire alarm that burst into action.

"God damn it. Alright man we gotta go I'm a need you to turn around so I can cuff you." The S.H.I.E.L.D agent said as they walked over to Lukes' holding area. Before he could reach it however, Clint fell from the ceiling and knocked the poor guy out cold. Clint moved his body out of the way and got the key from off of the floor.

"Holy shit that was cool! Wait... you're Clint right? Omg pleasure to meet you!" Luke said bewildered as Clint "rescued" him.

"They'll be time for a chat later we gotta get going." Clint huffed. "Come on I'll give you a boost."

"You mean... we're going in the vents? Isn't there like spiders and stuff?"

"Oh for the love of." Clint said as he picked Luke up.

"Hey hey hey what are you doing?" Luke shouted. Clint chose to ignore him and pushed him up into the vents.

"Hi. Now let's get out of here." Natasha greeted Luke.

    ****

"Wait she had you and Nat go through the vents whilst her and Wanda sat by a fire alarm? That's pretty amazing. Besides I thought you liked the vents?"

"I do like the vents... when I'm alone and not breaking people out.... beside you of course. But anyway that wasn't it. We then had to wait out in the woods and one in the morning for two hours before Stark said it was safe."

"Tony knew about this?" Laura laughed. "Why am I not surprised? It's almost like him an you are together sometimes." Clint chocked on his drink. "I'm guessing that's not the only thing you've been chocking on."

"Jesus Laura no!" Laura burst out laughing. "Tony only knew because of F.R.I.D.A.Y!"

"Mmmhmm whatever you say. I've seen different different."

"What do you mean you've seen different?" Clint asked skeptically.

"Oh nothing. So where are Kate and Luke now?" Laura asked quickly changing the subject.

"Hiding out in Wanda's room."

"You mean their still here?!"

"Yeah until tomorrow or something. I wasn't really paying attention.... Laura can I sleep now?" Clint asked ending the conversation.

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning." Laura sighed. She leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed Clint's forehead before leaving the room.

   ****

Luke was sleeping like a baby on Wanda's bed and Kate and Wanda were sat at Wanda's desk on her laptop.

"Thor this is wrong... and I don't want to be right." Kate acted out in her best impersonation of Steve.

"Take me Captain! Show me how you humans mate!" Wanda laughed hysterically. "I'm never going to see them the same way ever again!"

"That's the point! I'm telling you picturing people doing the do is the best way to picture someone... unless their like Luke." Kate wrinkled her nose. "How anyone could see him sexually appealing I don't know." Kate turned to look at him. "See! The slob has taken over your bed. He's a massive baby."

"Well you haven't met my brother." Wanda replied. For the first time since the accident she didn't feel saddened when talking about Pietro... instead she felt proud.

"I would like to one day." Kate simply replied. Wanda thought for a moment.

"You could right now if you wanted?" Wanda asked twirling the ring around her finger.

"How? Wouldn't I get caught?"

"I often visit him in the early hours of the morning. No one is awake to notice you." Wanda looked up and Kate. "And it would be nice to have different company with me." She finished hopefully.

"Fine but if we get caught I'm not going to be held responsible for any injuries."

    ****

Wanda slowly opened Pietro's door. She quickly looked around the room. "All clear." Wanda whispered to Kate. The pair entered the room. The machines beeped steadily creating the only sound in the room. Kate approached Pietro's bed. He looked younger in person than he did in the few pictures he was in.

"So. You're responsible for keeping Clint alive." Kate said. She turned to look at Wanda who simple smiled and nodded. "I should probably say thanks. So ugh... thanks. I don't normally go all sappy and shit especially when the local coffee addict is concerned and if he finds out then I'm sorry for what might happen to your sister but.... I'm incredibly grateful for you and keeping Clint with us... I don't know what I'd do without him." Kate reached down to Pietro's left hand and held it softly. "Just wake up yeah? It would be a lot easier to talk to you when I get a response." Kate laughed.

"Oh I don't know, when he wakes up you'll be begging him to shut up." Wanda giggled.

"Well in that case I'm sure he would find these to be a lovely distraction." Kate pulled out two jaw breakers from her back pocket and a ball point pen. She wrote a little note on a tissue and left them on the beside table. "My little get well present." She told Wanda. "They were originally for the kids but I'm sure Pietro will like them more. I'll head back to your room... see you in a few hours." Kate hugged Wanda. "And don't eat his candy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed a little weird but I tried something different and I hope you enjoy it :) And yay we made it to the twentyth chapter! 
> 
> The next update may be a bit delayed as I'm working on a one off Valentines special. 
> 
> (I also went back and edited the first two chapters so they they make more sense and are more cohesive)


	21. Clint and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets snapped back to reality and Natasha is there to help him.

White. All around was both but blinding whit. "Clint? Clint is that you?!" A voice said from behind him. Clint turned around and saw him.

"P...Pietro?" Clint stuttered. He ran over to Pietro who was lying in a hospital bed looking deathly pale.

"What are you doing here? You've been gone for so long I thought I'd never see you again." Pietro said softly. "I've been here for so long... everyone's gone... I don't understand." Pietro voice got higher pitched it sounded familiar in a way... "Mom left us in the night." Everything started to turn dark around them. Pietro was no longer Pietro he was... Cooper? "I had no choice.. only the strong survive you know that. Lila had to go. Too weak. Easy kill."

"No!" Clint shouted as he stepped backwards.

"Wanda? Oh she was easier. So stupid. She willing let me kill her."

"Stop!"

"Tony? Oh please. He's pathetic. Give him enough drink and boom! His own tech killed him. Although that wouldn't be the first time it's been used against him.

"Cooper stop this isn't-"

"Right?" Cooper interrupted him as he stood up from the bed. "These are all the things you've done are they not?"

"No."

"No?! Are you sure Barton?" Cooper asked loudly.

"It wasn't me."

"Oh are you really blaming me for that Barton after all this time?" A voice said from behind him. Clint froze in place. "My precious bird is scared? Where is the strong, fearless man that I once knew?"

"In your god forsaken sceptre!" Clint shouted as he turned towards Loki.

"Oh that silly thing. Clinton we both know the truth. You wanted me."

"Don't you dare say that!" Clint shouted. He threw a punch at Loki but he was frozen in place before his fist could make contact with Loki's face. Loki smirked. He placed his hand on Clint's fist.

"You know what you wanted." Loki brushed his hand along Clint's arm and placed his palm and Clint's chest.

"Stop. Touching. Me." Clint growled.

"But we both know that you wanted me. Closer. Under you. Powerless. Begging you for more with little gasps of air as you pound harder and harder into me. You wanted to conquer me. Loki. Your prize for being the perfect killer."

****

"Clint are you ok?" Natasha asked as walked into his room. She walked through Clint's dimly lit room looking for the archer.

"Nat?" A small voice called out to her. She looked in the direction that Clint had called out to her. Huddled in the corner of the room was where she found him. Natasha ran over to her best friend and dropped to her knees in front of him. She slowly reached her hand out towards his face.

"Clinton? Clint? Please answer me." Natasha said softly.

"It's been three years. Three fucking years and he still plagues my life." Clint looked up showing his tear stained face. Natasha heart ached. She hated seeing anyone of her friends upset but Clint always hurt her the most. "When will it end? I thought I was ok. Done with him but no. He's still here." Clint said tapping his temple. "Like a tumour that never goes." He dropped his head back into his knees. "I just want it to stop." He whispered.

"It will stop. You've been getting better. What's it been? Six months since your last nightmare? It's getting better." Natasha said as edged closer to him.

"How can it stop when it's everything I ever wanted?" Clint shouted. "I wanted him! I got damn near close too. That's the bad thing." He stood up and walked over to the window.

"Clint what are you talking about?"

Clint stared out of the window looking at the early signs of sunrise. "When he took control... he made me feel... good? Special? Jesus I sound like a virgin. He would do things... said things. Then the touches. They started small and simple. A clap on the shoulder while he praised me. Then they got lower and they lasted longer. I couldn't control myself I... I..." Clint stopped talking as he hugged himself. "Germany. Just before you got him the first time. We were on our way there when I lost all control. I kissed him. And he kissed back. He said that we would carry on when we finished the mission. I know it didn't mean anything and I know I definitely didn't want that to happen but I did? It's Like I was battling myself yet he always benefitted from it." Tears began to fill up Clint's eyes.

Natasha pulled him into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She whispered into his ear as she rubbed his back.

"I was scared. I've never told anyone this before... not even Laura." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long break but hurray I'm back! The next few chapters are going to be shorter than the previous ones but shits about to go down and a new relationship is brewing!


	22. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has one of the most bizarre and embarrassing encounters of his life.

It was quite. Too quiet. Sam walked around aimlessly not knowing what to do with himself. He had spent the last fifteen minutes looking for signs of a life form that wasn't a S.H.E.I.L.D agent (if they could be considered a life form that is) but unfortunately he found none. He decided to make himself some lunch since it was mid afternoon and so he made himself a sandwich.

"This is the most crap looking sandwich ever." He said to himself.

"Clearly you haven't seen one made by Nats." Clint said as he entered the room. "Ask her to make a sandwich and you get fist to the nose. It's not very pleasant. Speaking from experience I wouldn't recommend it." He said as he shuffled towards the coffee machine. He looked ruff. More than normal. His hair was all over the place, bruises covered his arms, he had a band aid across his nose and big bags under his eyes.

"Ruff night?" Sam asked as he sat down at the table.

"Ugh. Never go running through the trees at night it's a bad idea." Clint said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Huh, I never saw you as a Katniss kind of guy."

"That's because I'm clearly Gale." Clint laughed.

"No I always saw you as a Peeta actually." Sam laughed in return. Clint threw a scrunched up napkin at Sam and hit him dead on the nose. "Rude."

Clint sat opposite Sam "Isn't it nice?" Clint smiled as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. "No ones arguing, no kids shouting and no Tony flirting."

"To be fair the only people he flirts with are you and Steve."

"Buuuut he only really flirts with Steve. Him flirting with me is just banter."

"And Steve is still none the wiser."

"I know it's driving me up the fucking wall. How can you be so oblivious?"

"I'm pretty sure it's because his brain hasn't completely defrosted." The pair laughed.

"I'm afraid to interrupt but there has been a security breach." F.R.I.D.A.Y told the pair.

"Oh for God sake I've just sat down!" Clint said as he slammed his hand down on the table next to his coffee which caused a few drops to go over the top of the mug "My poor baby is going to go to waste."

"Don't worry I'll go it's probably just kids again." Sam laughed and ran to the locker room to get his stuff. "I'll patch you a feed so you can watch me whoop their asses." Sam shouted over his shoulder.

****

Sam circled around in the air trying to look for signs of a breach. He couldn't see anything along the perimeter of the compound.

"Clint I don't see anything. Looks like a false alarm." Sam said as he went to land. His feet touched the ground and he began walking to the door when a sensor trip went off on one of the storage buildings. "Scratch that I got something." He informed Clint. He flew around to the roof.

"What's going on down there Sam?" Clint asked him when he landed.

"I had a sensor trip but I ain't seeing anything." Sam replied as he scanned the roof. He looked all around the roof when something got picked up on. "Wait a second."

"Well shit. How did he manage that?" Clint said as he saw what Sam was looking.

"I can see you." Sam said not taking his eyes off the man. The man immediately grew up to normal size and removed his mask.

"Hi, I'm Scott." The man waved at Sam.

"Haha did he just say 'Hi I'm Scott'?" Clint laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked trying desperately not to laugh.

"First off... I'm a big fan."

"Appreciate it. So who the hell are you?" Sam asked in the same neutral tone.

"I'm Ant-Man." Scott replied.

Sam finally lost his composure and cracked a smirk. "Ant-Man?"

"What you haven't heard of me? No you wouldn't have heard of me." Scott seemed to literally cringe at his own words.

"You want to tell me what you want?"

"Was hoping I could grab a piece of technology just for a few days and then return it I need it to save the world you know how it is."

Sam looked around before replying. "Yeah I know exactly how it is." Sam lifted his arm up. "I'm bringing you in." Scott however, had other plans.

    ****

"Hahahahaha!" Clint laughed at Sam as he walked back into the kitchen. "You can watch me whoop their asses." Clint quoted Sam clutching his sides still laughing.

"Hey it was more difficult than it looked! I bet you would have missed him too!" Sam desperately tried to defend himself.

"Please. I never miss." Clint said as he started to calm down. "But I'm definitely saving that for blackmail later on."

"Come on man that's not cool." Sam said as he lowered his head into his hands.

"Calm down I doubt I'll ever use it and thanks for the laughs. I really needed it today." Clint smiled and left Sam alone.

"Repairs on the damage that you caused are currently underway they should be completed within two hours." F.R.I.D.A.Y told Sam.

"I didn't cause that! Scott did." Sam replied.

"Tell that to Mr Stark." Was the only reply he had gotten.

"Men in flying armour, super soldiers, deadly assassins, enhanced people with super speed and telekinesis and I have a backpack with wings. What even is my life?" Sam muttered as he went to his room. He needed a shower. A long, hot shower. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out and saw a text from Natasha.

**[15:22] How's Clint?**

[15:23] he's fine. Looked ruff a little earlier on but that's all

**[15:25] well he had a ruff night. Keep an eye on him please? x**

[15:26] sure :)

Natasha was worried. That was a rare occurrence. Sam lay on his bed wondering what happened last night for her to check up on Clint. Perhaps Clint wasn't being completely honest. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y can you tell me if anything happens to Clint?" Sam asked.

"Will do sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I seem to be dragging out the updates but I am. I really need to know more about Spider-Man Homecoming before I add Peter in and so I'm making the story a little longer but fret not one couple will finally get together in the next few chapters :)


	23. Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is going insane. There is no other explanation for his life at this point.

What did he do to deserve this? Rhodey could only guess. It was half five in the morning with two kids running around, a screaming baby and two random new people who were arguing with Nat. Or rather one was arguing with Natasha. He had no idea who the new guys were and all he got told was to take them to the tower. Rhodey rubbed his temples as he felt a headache forming. This is not how he wanted to spend his day. 

"Rhodey!" Rhodey looked up. "You're with Laura and the kids, I'm with these two I'll meet you at the tower." Natasha told him as she threw the car keys at him.

"Tony know about this?" He said gesturing at the group." 

"His idea." Was the only response he got and of course this was Tony's idea. Always leaving Rhodey to actually finish his plans. 

"Can we pick some things up on the way I'm running out of stuff for Nathaniel." Laura asked as her and the kids walked to garage. 

"Sure I think we need get some food too since we've all been here for a while." 

"You're a life saver!" Laura smiled. 

****

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"Are we there yet?" 

"No." 

"Are."

"Don't you say it."

"We." 

"Don't."

"There." 

"I swear to God!" 

"Yet?" Rhodey was so close to screaming it was unreal.

"Kids stop it now we won't be long." Laura giggled. 

"How long?" Cooper asked. 

"Less than twelve minutes." Laura replied. 

"Mom you said that ten minutes ago." 

"Well I'm sorry but we can't stop traffic. Why don't you sing or something?"

"SomeBODY once told me the world was gonna roll me..." Cooper and Lila started singing at the top of their voices.

"God... kill me next." Rhodey said under his breath to which Laura laughed.

    ****

"Nat we can't just ignore something like that she could be a threat!" 

"Kate. I've sent the footage to Tony. It's been dealt with. I know your training is telling you differently but that isn't our job." Natasha said calmly. Kate slumped in defeat. "I know you want to help her but you're just going have to wait." 

"Ok but if she kills someone I'm not taking the blame." Kate said turning to leave. 

"Obviously. Because she'll be the murderer." Natasha smirked. 

"What took you so long? Rhodey asked when Natasha finally sat down. 

"Luke hasn't been in New York before before so. I thought hey let's take him on a quick tour you know? Show him things on the way? So we went around Harlem, past Central Park through Hell's Kitchen and then just as we get to Midtown this women slams into a car to stop  this kid from getting hit." 

"Wait as in actual slam?"

"Yes! The car stoped and got wrecked!" Natasha pulled out her phone. "I sent the footage to myself hang on... here." She handed Rhodey her phone. She watched as Rhodey looked at the screen in complete shock. 

"Has he said anything yet?" 

"Nope haven't heard from him since yesterday. He's probably busy." 

"Is anything actually happening between them yet?" 

"Between who?" 

"Steve and Tony." 

Natasha laughed "Not that I'm aware of. Did you know that the recruits are placing bets on them getting together?" 

"What? How did you find that out?" Rhodey burst out laughing. "You going back to spying?" 

"Nooooo! Lila over heard some of them talking to each over. She's very good for an eight year old at sneaking around. Besides they have had the most sexual tension since they've met it's unbearable!" 

"It makes me sick." Rhodey pulled a face. "It's probably worse since me and Tones are practically brothers." 

"It's the same with me and Clint. I remember him being the same with Laura. The two of them would act just like Tony and Steve but they actually did something about it." Natasha laughed. "Anyone catch your eye?" 

"Oh god no. That's not for me." Rhodey said shaking his head. "What about you?" 

Natasha's smile fell. "I messed up."

"Shit I'm sorry Nat I didn't think I-"

"No it's ok. Ha I thought I was different. I was at first. I saw the difference between the two. There was Bruce and the "other guy". And yet when the "other guy" did the thing I was scared of and left... I treated Bruce just like everyone and I... broke it off. He told me about Betty and how she thought she could handle it but she couldn't. I said I wouldn't do that to him but I did." Natasha stared at her hands. "Here I am slagging Tony and Steve off for doing nothing and I'm doing the exact same thing."

'Tash its not your fault. You were hurt and so was he. Life happens and its a bitch that gets in the way. Sometimes you have to take a step back and reevaluate the situation and go from there." Rhodey pulled her into a hug. "You can Tony are so similar that way. You both think you're the problem." Natasha raised her head an eyebrow and looked directly into Rhodey's soul. "Ok Tony is the problem eighty percent of the time but when he isn't he still thinks he is. You should talk to him. Bruce I mean. When does he get back?" 

"Next week. He's got his last conference thing at St Jude tomorrow." Natasha pulled away. 

"Oh. Oh no." Rhodey said shaking his head. Are you actually doing this?"

"I told him that i would run with it and so I'm running with it."

"Running with what? This makes literally no sense!"

Natasha turned to him with a smile on his face "It doesn't have to." Natasha ran to the elevator. "F.R.I.D.A.Y get a car ready!" She shouted as she run.

"Good luck I guess!" Rhodey shouted after her. "What even is my life?" He asked himself.

"Rhodey! Cooper hit me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay hopefully I'll be updating again soon. :)


	24. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks the prisoner.

"Cap you ok?"

"I'm fine Tony."

"Sorry you just look nervous?" Tony questioned his own words.

"I suppose I am. I mean he won't talk to anyone but me plus he shot Clint and could've killed one of us its... rather unsettling to say the least. Feels like a setup." Steve said.

"Maybe. But he's the only lead we have. Good luck Steve." Tony patted him on the back. Steve took a deep breath and walked into the interview room.

The man looked pretty rough to say the least. Blood and bruises littered his body. His hair was sticking out in all directions but had been moved to cover his face at the front. His face hidden by shadows in an already poorly lit room made that unsettling feeling in Steve's stomach all the more present.

"Sit down Captain. Your making me uncomfortable."

"I'd rather not." Steve replied bluntly.

"Well then. I suppose I should make this short."

"That would preferable."

"Well if you stop interrupting me I can actually tell you what I wanted." The man said calmly not moving a muscle. "First things first. The hospital wasn't Hydra like you think. Second, I am simply the bearer of news the archer was simply collateral damage. So Captain, any questions?"

Steve circled man as he thought. "Ok. If it wasn't Hydra, who was it?" Steve asked once he arrived back at the door.

"It's one of your old friends, he goes by the name of Crossbones now. He was very keen that I got caught so I could tell you in person."

"Who is he? What does he want?"

"He helped look after a very old friend of yours. Bucky is it?" Steve tensed. "He told me that you won't beat him. Everyone who loves you will leave you. You'll be alone forever captain. Rumlow is back and he's stronger than ever." Steve slammed the door open and walked away with the echos of the mans manic laugh following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short but i felt it was best to leave it like this and to continue the story in the next chapter.


	25. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to help Steve but receives devestating news instead.

Steve stormed past Tony at a great speed. A couple of S.H.E.I.L.D agents blocked Tony off from Steve as they ran into the room to get the man who was now laughing in a sinister way.

"Steve! Steve wait!" Tony shouted as he pushed his way past the agents. "Steve please wait!"

"Tony please leave me alone." Steve turned around. His face was red and tears were in the corner of his eyes. "I need to be alone." Steve turned to leave but Tony quickly grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No. What you need is to talk." Tony said looking into Steves eyes.

"With all due respects Tony, you have no idea what I'm feeling." Steve pulled back his arm. "Now please leave me alone I'll meet you back the compound."

"Your right. I don't know what your dealing with but a least let me try and help."

"You cant help me Tony. This is my fault and I need to deal with the consequences."

"Steve, I have been the exact same head space as you and let me tell you it never works out the way you think it will. It only makes things worse. You need you friends who help you. I've learned that the hard way and I don't want to see you end up like me." Tony walked close to Steve. "I know a quite place not too far from here. We can talk there."

Steve stayed silent as if he was weighing the pros and cons. After a couple of seconds he sighed. "Just the two of us though. I want this to be quite."

"Sure thing capsicle." Tony smiled.

    ****

Steve didn't say anything in the car. He stayed silent and looked out of the window.  Tony was worried. He had never witnessed Steve act like this. It was too close to home. Tony pulled over. And pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Why are we stopping here?" Steve asked being pulled out of his trance.

"Well, we are alone and in the middle of no where. We aren't going to get disturbed here. So, we can go and walk through the trees or we can stay sat in the car. It's up to you."

"I think I'd rather be outside."

The pair walked through the trees. Tony was rambling about a drone he was making for Sam hoping it would loosen Steve up. He knew Steve would rather be in the gym punching the anger out and then try and solve the problem on his own but Tony couldn't let that happen. He needed to let Steve know that he wasn't alone. "It should be probably be done by next week if I get back into my workshop."

"Yeah that's great Tony." Steve said flatly. He stopped walking. "Shit!" Steve swung a punch at a tree and broke a hole in the trunk making bits of bark splinter and go flying through the air. He pulled his hand back and looked at it slowly. Blood and bits of wood dotted his fist.

"Jesus Steve!" Tony grabbed his hand and looked at the damage. "Just because you can't break your hand as easily as everyone else doesn't mean you should try it!"

"Tony you need to leave and don't involved in this." Steve pulled his hand away. "This doesn't involve you."

"Well I'm sorry Steve but this does involve me wether you like it or not."

"Tony I'm serious. Leave."

"No."

"Tony... don't do this."

"Why are you acting like this? Tell me what's wrong!" Tony shouted at Steve and looked directly into his eyes. "I can handle it."

Steve placed his hands on Tony's shoulders. "No." Steve pushed Tony backwards.

Tony was angry now. "Don't fucking treat me like a child **Steve** I'm a forty-eight year old man now fucking tell me!"

"Fine! Your parents didn't die in an accident!" Steve shouted back. Tony froze.

"W-what did you just say?" Tony blinked at Steve.

"Shit Tony I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you like this." Steve reached out to Tony but he moved out of the way.

"That can't be true... they died because they crashed..."

"Tony I'm sorry. It wasn't an accident... it was Hydra, they did it. Please let's go back to the compound and I'll explain everything to you there." Steve pleaded.

"How long have you known for?" Tony asked slowly. He got no reply. "How long?" He asked again.

"Since DC."

"So this whole time the 'I'm always going to open and tell my team everything' was utter bull shit just so you could protect your precious little Bucky?" Tony's eyes started to fill with tears.

"This isn't about Bucky it's about-"

"Yes it is Steve. I'm not stupid. Get your own ride back. I don't want to see you." Tony turned and left Steve standing in the tress alone.

    ****

Tony rubbed his eyes to try and stop the tears. He hated his emotions. He hated his eyes for betraying him. He hated Hydra. He hated being lied too and he hated... no. No he couldn't hate Steve. Steve had helped him and team. Steve had... lied to him. Tony turned the car engine on drove off. He didn't know where he was going he was just letting his body take control. He needed to clear his head and to get away from everything.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y find everything you can on James Barnes and the Winter Soldier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is leading up to Civil War but not in the way you expect.


	26. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is pretty damn happy

Bruce would call today a small success. One of the cancer patients that had their lower leg amputated had been given the all clear to have the cradle build them a new leg. It had taken months of persuading but it was finally happening and Bruce should probably thank Clint for that since it was his use of the technology which pushed those that were on the fence. Bruce and Helen had spent the evening together having a mini celebration and Bruce had decided to retire for the night. As happy as he was he was really glad that he didn't have to go around travelling anymore. He just wanted a quite life. He walked through the hallways making his way to the hotel room when his phone went off.

**[23:34] Tony: Congrats on the good news. Sorry I won't be able to make your arrival tomorrow**

[23:35] thanks :) how come?

Bruce put his phone away and swiped the card in the lock and swung the door open. He froze in the door way when he realised the lights were on. He knew he turned them off and knew the room was locked. He sneaked into his own room trying to make as little noise as possible until he made an unexpected discovery.

"Natasha? What are you doing here?" He stuttered. "I thought you'd be with Barton?"

"There was a change of plan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming I just... can we talk?" Natasha stayed sitting on the small sofa.

"Don't be sorry and please go ahead." Bruce motioned for Natasha to speak. He sat down next to her.

"When things went crazy... I said I wanted to be with you. Things have been said since and I. What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. I said I would be better than Betty and I'd understand if anything happened and I didn't. I punished you because of the other guy. Seeing Clint and Laura almost die the other day it made realise that life is too short for that."

Bruce turned to Natasha. "I don't blame you. We both said things when we saw each other again I regret them. I never should have blamed you. I'm sorry too."

"Bruce. Why don't we start again?" Natasha asked slowly. "Forget what happened before and start again." She looked into Bruce's eyes. "Lets run with it." Bruce placed a small kiss on Natasha's lips.

"As long as we take it slow." The pair smiled at each other before Natasha closed the gap between once again.

**[23:51] Tony: Something came up. Going away for a while**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short (and the long delay) but with this update I have returned! Hopefully weekly updates (I swear I'm trying)


	27. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the amazing high from the night before, Natasha comes crashing back down to Earth.

Natasha slowly woke up. For a split second she forgot where she was until she remembered the previous night. She smiled at herself as the memories of last night came back. She sat up and saw Bruce asleep on the sofa after he refused to let Natasha sleep on it. Her phone lit up on the bedside table. She pulled it off charge and looked down the large amount of messages that she had gotten. She scrolled down to the bottom to messages that she hadn't read since she left the tower the day before.

**[15:47] Sam: had the weirdest day but a fun one. Also there is something wrong with Clint will talk to him more**

**[17:13] Rhodey: you are crazy  
[17:13] Rhodey: but good luck?!**

**[18:02] unknown: Still think you should have done something about the woman**

**[19:56] Steve: Nat I need your help  
[19:56] Steve: I've messed up.   
[19:57] Steve: Tony's gone. Call me when you can please!**

Natasha read Steve's messages twice and tried to think of all the possible ways he could have messed up. She got out of bed and tiptoed into the small bathroom. The phone rang only for a few seconds before Steve answered.

"Oh thank god! Nat we are in trouble!" Steve practically shouted down the phone at her.

"Steve calm down what happened?"

"Went to see that guy that shot Clint. He wouldn't  talk to anyone but me. Nat he was hired by Rumlow. He's back."

"Shit."

"That's not the worst thing. I got angry and I over reacted. Tony tried to help but..." Steve let out a long sigh. "He knows about his parents."

"Did you tell him?"

"No he figured it out. Nat I've really messed up this time. What am I going to do?" She could tell Steve was panicking. It wasn't like him to react like this.

"What are we going to do. We are a team. Me and Bruce will head back we'll get everyone at the Tower and we'll figure something out."

"Thanks Tasha. I'll pick Clint and Sam up. Wait did you say Bruce?"

"I'll explain later." Natasha hung up the phone and opened the door. Bruce was stood by the door with his own phone in his hand looking confused.

"What's going on? I got a text from Tony saying he's going away for a while and I tried to call but he won't answer." Bruce explained.

"I don't know completely but what I do know is that that hospital siege was part of something bigger. Tony and Steve... I'd say it's up to them to say and I honestly don't know the details that well. Bruce we need to go. Need to try and get Tony back."

    ****

"So he's back and what? wants revenge?" Sam asked. "Was that hospital some sort of game?"

"Don't know yet but I'd say it was him making his return well known."

"Well god damn."

"Hmm. The guy we got though seems to think that Rumlow is going to get him out. It shouldn't take too long for him to realise that isn't happening and hopefully he'll talk."

"Well let's hope so. Anything on Tony yet?"

"Not that I'm aware. Rhodey is going to all the places he can think that Tony would go. He's leaving for Malibu in an hour."

"This whole thing is fucked up. What ever happened between him and Steve must have been bad. I'll see you for dinner? I'm cooking."

"Yeah sure." Natasha watched Sam leave and Clint come walking in looking a lot worse than the way she left him.

"Rumlow is the guy who watched Laura? Nat how did that fuck find my farm? There is no records of me being there!"

"I don't know Clint. I wish I did. We'll keep Laura and the kids here for a while. Get the kids private tutors or something we'll get everything sorted it will be fine I promise!"

"That was their home. Laura was right. I should have retired after Sokovia. I've put them at risk."

"It's not your fault Clint. He could have gone after anyone. He could have gone after Pepper, Happy, Jane or anyone else that we know. As long as they are with us, it's ok."

"I need a break." Clint said quietly. "Not for long... I just need to sort my head out."

"Of course. I'll let Steve know. Just... please talk to me? Don't stay quiet." Natasha hugged Clint. "We'll sort this out." Natasha said trying to calm Clint down. And maybe trying to convince herself. She had know idea how they were going to solve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late I think but I'm still here! (I promise I just forgot to upload because I'm busy working on the next chapter)


	28. Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults won't tell Cooper what's happening and so he takes it upon himself to find out.

It had been almost a week since Tony had left. Everyone had been talking in hushed voices and tried to hide the fact that something was wrong. Sure having a Halloween party was fun but it wasn't exactly hiding that something was off. Cooper had learnt a few things growing up with a spy as a dad; one of which was sneaking around the vents. Sure the Tower had hidden them pretty well with fancy covers but Cooper knew exactly how wide they were and the layout. All it took was looking up the ceiling of each room and writing the locations down. Cooper lay in his bed waiting for the right moment to make his move. Lila and Nathaniel had both been asleep for over an hour meaning he'd have to make a lot of noise in order to wake them. All he had to do now was wait for his mom to come in and check that they were asleep. He lay with his back to the door waiting. After another half an hour Clint walked in the room instead. He slowly shut the door and walked over to Coopers bed.

"Cooper there's no point pretending I know you're awake." Clint whispered as he sat on the bed.

"How could you tell?" Cooper replied knowing he'd been busted.

"First of all, you spent way too long looking up at the ceilings the past couple of days and you didn't breath when I opened the door."

"Are you going to tell mom?"

"Not this time. But I do have something... a mission so to say." Cooper sat up straight in his bed. "I need you to be very quiet. And follow me."

****

The pair sat in complete silence. Cooper wasn't exactly expecting his dad to take him out in the middle of the night on a "mission" that he knew nothing about. Cooper starting playing with the hem of his old t-shirt not paying attention to whatever old rock was playing. "Dad..." Cooper started to talk but stopped himself. Clint turned the music off and sighed.

"I know this is weird for you."

"Bit of an understatement."

"Well... everyone has something weird that happens to them and for us... it's a hell of a lot crazier. You're eleven now and I know you don't want to be treated like a kid but... we were just trying to keep you safe. Your mom doesn't want you to know but I know better." Clint paused for a second. "This past month... it's all been a bit... look it's bad."

"Is this about the mission or?"

"I'm getting to that."

"Sorry."

"Cooper do you remember what happened last year in DC?" Cooper remember watching all about DC on the news. It's when everyone found out about S.H.E.I.L.D and The Winter Soldier and the destruction that was caused. Cooper nodded. "Well one of the bad guys might be back and he might be the reason me and your mom got hurt. Everyone is a little stressed at the minute and... we just didn't want to worry you." Clint tried to explain it as best as he could for Cooper without worrying him.

"So the hospital thing was him?" Cooper started putting the pieces together in his head.

"We think so. But... you see.."

"Is this where Steve and Tony come into this?"

"Er yeah. When Steve and Tony found out they had an argument and Tony got... upset and so he went away. I'm sure you already knew the last bit though."

"Do you know where he went?" Cooper looked at his dad. He could see the bags under his eyes a lot more. Cooper knew his dad was stressed but he didn't think his dad would lose sleep over it.

"I think so. That is why you're here. Tony... although he won't admit it he loves you. He loves kids. He won't talk to us adults because... well he's angry at us but you... you're innocent." Clint explained.

"Sooo I need to kidnap him?"

"What?! No! I need you to talk to him. And hopefully persuade him to come home. You ok with that?" Clint asked. It was a tall order especially for an eleven year old but Clint believed in his son.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I can handle it."

    ****

The pair walked up to run down mansion. Old advertisement leaflets blew about in the wind around their feet. "Are you sure he's here?" Cooper asked slightly nervous.

"No but the door being slightly open means anything it's that someone is here." Clint passed Cooper a flashlight. "Hold my hand." Cooper grabbed his fathers hand and walked with him through the door. The pair used their flashlights to navigate though the derelict building. Cooper stopped walking and lit up an old picture on the wall. It looked like a young Tony dressed as Captain America. A woman was sat on a chair behind him smiling. Her hair framing her face in gold. Cooper recognised her. He had seen her face on the news when they were talking about the anniversary of her and Howard Starks death. The pair looked really happy together. The sound of glass breaking broke Cooper out of thoughts. Cooper watched his dad turn off his light and slowly pull a handgun out of his pocket. Cooper crouched making himself smaller in case anything were to happen. He remembered the lessons Nick Fury had given him just after Ultron. Stay calm and stay small. Cooper could stay small very easily however, staying calm was a different story. He had no idea what was going on and he was alone in the dark. He started counting in his head trying to distract himself. 1. 2. 3. 4. 1. 2. 3. 4. His mom would always count like that when she got angry. 1. 2. 3. 4. The way they timed dance moves. 1. 2. 3. 4. One of the easiest patterns to remember. Coopers slowly started to calm down. Repeating those four simple numbers. 1....2...3 "Cooper!" He jumped out of his thoughts and saw the flashlight shining on him. "Hey kiddo you ok?" Clint asked grabbing his sons shoulder.

"Yeah... just doing what Nick told me. Stay calm and quite."

"Good boy. Everything's ok it was just Tony breaking something." Clint smiled at Cooper "I'm proud of you." Clint lead Cooper through the mansion towards Tony. Every inch of the wallpaper was either dirty, mouldy or peeling. The floor was littered with dead leafs that had been blown through the couple of broken windows. It was hard to believe that this belonged to the Starks or rather still does. As they went deeper into the house Cooper could hear mumbling... or a dying animal. They turned slowly walked through an open doorway and saw Tony in his worse state. He sat at an old broken piano with his head resting on the keys. His left hand clutched at an empty bottle of Jack Daniels like his life depended on it. His hair was messy sticking out in all different directions covering his face. His hands had small cuts all over them which had probably come from the smashed glass at his feet.

It was scary seeing him like that. He looked dead. If it weren't for the slow rise and fall of his back anyone would just assume it was a corpse. Cooper slowly walked over to the not so dead Tony Stark. "T...Tony? Uncle Tony?" Cooper played on his young age making himself sound more innocent. At first Tony didn't react. He stayed motionless. "Uncle Tony can you hear me?"

"Of course I can fucking hear you." Tony grumbled. "I may be hungover but I'm not death." Cooper turned to look at his dad but Clint was no where to be found.

"I'm sorry."

Tony sighed. "It's not your fault." He dragged his hand down his face. "No matter what anyone tells you... it's never your fault. Well... unless you kill someone." Tony tilted his head. "Have you come to kill me?"

"What? No! I'd never do that! I'm here to get you so we can go to the tower. Our home." Cooper placed his hand on Tony's damaged one. "Please come home." Tony stared down at the hand. "Please?"

After a few seconds Tony pulled his hand away. "Sorry kid no can do."

"Why?"

"Because Cooper... adults... adults suck. They say things without meaning and lie to your face and they keep secrets that they shouldn't and right now I just want to be alone. Spies will always be spies and liars will always be liars." Tony stood and wobbled his way over to the closets window. "I belong alone."

"I know what's it like. To be lied to. I've been lied to my whole life. They would always say that dad had to go away on a business trip but he would always comeback bruised and bandaged and they'd say he was in an accident. I only found out the truth when I saw him on TV fighting the aliens with you and the others. It took an alien invasion to find out the truth."

"You know you remind me of someone. He got me back on my feet. I guess you're doing the same thing." Tony spent a few minutes staring out of the window. Cooper didn't know what to do. He had tried to convince him and yet he felt like he had failed. Tony sighed deeply. "For over twenty years I thought it had been an accident. I'd drive down that same road questioning how it happened. God I was an idiot. When you find out you've been sharing a home with two people who knew what actually happened and that they've been hiding the truth from you the whole time... I can't go back. They knew my parents were murdered and they said nothing."

"Holy shit Tony I'm sorry." Clint walked into the room and hugged Tony. "I had no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's totally been a week since the last update...


	29. Tony and Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is lead down the path of healing(ish)

Tony leaned into the hug. All of the emotions that Tony had tried to suppress with the alcohol built up until they all came out. Tony didn't realise he was crying until he felt Clint hold him tighter.

"I'm sorry Tony. If I'd had known I'd..."

"Clint's it's ok." Tony whispered. "I accepted their deaths long ago it's... it's the fact I was lied to. For so long."

"Let's get you home."

"I can't. I can't see him." Tony pulled away and wrapped his arms around himself. He glanced at Cooper but couldn't see him because of the glare of the flashlight. "I'm sorry."

"No! Don't be sorry. Look, why don't you stay at the tower with Laura and the kids? You said yourself you're retired from these special ops missions so you'll be ok there. Please? I want to make sure you're safe."

"It will be so much fun to have you stay with us since Kate and Luke are leaving." Cooper babbled.

"Wait why are they leaving?" Tony asked.

"Hiding 'cus they stole a quinjet and everything. Please Tony. It's not the same without you."

   ****

Tony walked into his workshop. It was so quite. He wasn't used to it being like this. Usually his bots would be beeping away or his music would be blasting out of the speakers. If it weren't for Clint and Cooper he probably wouldn't have seen his workshop again. He owed them. He sat at his work table and pulled up his old laptop.  He swiped away a few droplets of oil off the top before opening it. Thankfully it still had some battery life.

**[One month ago] how's my favourite mechanic?**

[23:14] Could be better. How you doing kid?

**[23:16] That has to be a new record. That's your fastest reply! Also I'm good, starting working on a new project but my sister got sick so I've been looking after her**

[23:17] Shouldn't you be in bed? It's pretty late, don't you have a bed time?

**[23:19] New record! And no, I don't have a bed time :P**

[23:20] Seems legit. What was your project?

 **[23:21] world domination**.

[23:21].....

[23:21] go big or go home.

**[23:22] shouldn't you be stopping me?**

[23:23] probably but for some reason I don't think you have enough power to do that.

**[23:30] you should never underestimate the little guy**

**[23:31] so mr mechanic, why you talking today?**

[23:34] do I need a reason?

**[23:35] it's just weird. You usually never talk first. You only normally reply when I spam you**

[23:37] well today is a little different. I have a question.

**[23:40] .... what kind of question?**

[23:41] nothing major I promise. What's your plan for Christmas?

**[23:43]( ͠° ͟ ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**[23:44] seriously? That's it? I thought you gonna ask if I wanted to join the avengers**.

[23:45] well I kinda am? Do you want to spend Christmas with me and some of the Avengers? There's someone I want you to meet.

**[23:46] I don't think my mom will let me.**

[23:48] don't worry about that I'll talk to her.

**[23:49] ok then. Should be fun :) also who do you want me to meet?**

[23:50] it's a surprise.

 **[23:52] :/ ok then. Till next time Mr Mechanic**.

[23:52] see ya kid

Tony closed the laptop and pulled up the plans to drone that he had been working on the past couple of weeks. He just needed to finish putting it together. He started tinkering away at the drone determined to mark it off his to-do list.

****

"He was a mess. He only came back because he didn't have to see you at the Tower." Clint placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'm sorry man. I think he's done." Clint said before leaving Steve in his office. Natasha stayed sitting opposite Steve.

"I don't think he's done." Natasha finally said after a while. "I've seen him at his worst, when he'd given up. He just needs some time."

"I don't think time is going to help. I think I've lost him." Steve felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He'd fucked up and gone and lost one of his closets friends. "I've failed the team."

Natasha walked and pulled Steve into a hug. "No you haven't. You were trying to help. No one can blame you for that."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do without him Nat."

"We'll think of something. I promise, Tony will come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the incredibly long delay but I’m back and I’ve seen Infinity War and I’ve cried a lot but hey here’s an update

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first every fanfic so please be patient with me. Please feel free to correct any mistakes it would be much appreciated.
> 
> (Follow me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unlikelypegasus it's the best way to get in touch with me)


End file.
